A Dawn Dark, Life and Death
by Envy-Hikari
Summary: Ellos han vuelto a casa, sanos y salvos, pero ahora suceden cosas raras. Sasuke no quiere ser enfermero de nadie,Gaara se enterara de algo impactante y Hinata...¿Qué hace?. Cap 14 "Time".
1. A Girl Strange

**_¡Hola!, es la primera vez que escribo un fic asi, se me ocurrio hace mucho tiempo pero no me anime a publicarlo. Espero que les guste_**

**_Declainer:Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del grandioso Masashio Kishimoto_**

POV Sasuke

* * *

**Voy caminando por el barrio Uchiha, acompañado por una chica de mi edad, pelo negro y ojos marrones.  
**

**Sasuke-me llama**

* * *

çRINGGGGG!!

Me levanto de golpe de mi cama, hace como un mes que sueño el mismo sueño, el problema es que siempre se corta cuando ella me empieza a hablar y no se como termina.

Apago el reloj, que no para de sonar, y voy a darme un baño, cuando salgo desayuno una bolas de arroz. Hoy tengo ganas de pasear por la aldea, cosa que no hago desde que volví.

Voy caminando muy tranquilo, viendo lo mucho que ha cambiado la aldea hasta que escucho que me llaman

SASUKE!!

SASUKE-KUN!!

Me doy la vuelta para saludar a mis dos "amigos"

Hola Naruto, Sakura – digo con las manos en el bolsillo

¿Qué haces Sasuke-kun? - me pregunta Sakura con voz melosa, cosa que me desagrada

Nada, paseo – Respondo sin interés

Entonces si no estas haciendo nada acompáñanos a la entrada – Dice Naruto

¿Para que? – Respondo

Es que Tsunade-obaa-chan nos mando a esperar a alguien muy importante y tenesmos que escoltarlo hasta su oficina - Dice una sonrisa de bobo

Pero si los mando a ustedes no a mi – respondo enojado

Dale Sasuke acompáñanos – Gritaron Naruto y Sakura juntos

Además hace mucho tiempo que no salimos los tres juntos – Agrego Naruto

Bueno tenia razón en eso, pero la razón por la que no salgo de mi casa es que no me siento muy bien. Muevo mi cabeza en señal de afirmación, que más puedo hacer, me estoy volviendo muy débil

Vamos – exclamaron los dos muy felices

Llegamos a la entrada y le preguntamos a los dos ninjas, que cuidan la entrada, si llego alguien del viento y nos respondieron que no. Así que nos sentamos para esperarlo.

En ese tiempo que tuvimos esperando Naruto y Sakura hablaban sobre algo que no entendí muy bien, mientras yo esta callado mirando hacia la entrada. Media hora después Sakura habló

Alguien viene – dijo señalando ala entrada

Nos levantamos para recibir esa persona, que no se podía decir si hombre o mujer, ya que traía una capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo.

Llego hasta nosotros y nos pregunto

¿Ustedes son mis escoltas? – por la voz se notaba que era una mujer

Si – respondió Sakura – Nos presentamos, yo soy Haruno Sakura

Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo – Dijo o mejor grito Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke – Dije yo sin mirarla

Mi nombre es Hikari – dijo sacándose la capucha, mostrando a una chica de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello anaranjado.

Me quede viéndola mucho tiempo, porque aparte que es muy linda, hasta más que Sakura, me parecía que yo la conocía de algún lado pero no recuerdo de donde.

Bueno Hikari-sama nosotros la escoltaremos con la Hokage – Dijo Sakura empezando a caminar hacia la oficina de la hokage

Si – fue lo único que respondió Hikari

En el camino nadie hablo porque Sakura era observada por dos miradas una con odio, que era Hikari y otra con amor, que era Naruto con cara de bobo y yo miraba a Hikari intentando descifrar en donde la vi.

Unas cuadras antes de llegar me acorde en donde la vi, es la misma chica de mi sueño, solo que con una diferencia el color de cabello y de los ojos después todo era igual.

Estábamos frente a la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage tocando la puerta, pero como nadie respondía entramos encontrándola durmiendo en su escritorio. Al parecer eso no le gusto mucho a Hikari ya que se enojo más de lo que estaba.

Sakura al ver esto se le acerco para despertarla.

Tsunade-sama – decía Sakura moviéndole el hombro – Despierte Tsunade-sama, la princesa ha llegado

Cuando dijo eso la godaime se levanto de golpe, como un resorte, mirando a Hikari

Disculpa por recibirte así – Dijo la vieja mientras se levantaba de su silla

No importa, ya se que su trabajo es muy cansador – respondió seria

_Si su trabajo es muy duro, si supiera que no hace nada más que tomar sake - pensé_

Gracias chicos por traerla hasta acá, se pueden retirar – dijo mirándonos

Hai – respondimos los tres

Fue un gusto Hikari-chan Dattebayo!! – Grito Naruto mientras la abrazaba

No puedo Creer lo que hizo si que era un tonto todos nos dimos cuenta que Hikari no era una persona de muy buen humor, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que ella también lo abrazo y se alejo un poco para agarrarle las manos diciendo

También fue un gusto Naruto – con una sonrisa igual a la del dobe, para después agregar – Nueve – y soltarle las manos de golpe, y cruzarlas en su pecho con expresión seria

Eso hizo que todos nos quedáramos quietos hasta que Tsunade-sama rompió el silencio

Váyanse – Nos dijo señalando la puerta

Tan rara era el comportamiento de la chica, que hasta la Hokage se quedo sin palabras y en especial Naruto que no entendió nada de lo que dijo, que de por si no entiende las cosas con facilidad

Salimos los tres en silencio y yo intentando descubrir si ella era la chica de mis sueños y que querrá decir nueve

Al fin salimos!! – Exclamo Sakura estirando los brazos – No soportaba mas su mirada

Tienes razón Sakura-chan – opino Naruto – pero parecía que algo le molestaba

_Yo te diré lo que le molestaba, que tú la abrasas cuando quieres y ni siquiera le tienes respeto – pensé enojado – espera por que estoy enojado? Debe ser mi imaginación_

Tienes razón Naruto, parecía muy enojada

Que tiene que este enojada como para que se sorprendan? – pregunte

Es que lo que nos contó Tsunade-sama, decía que ella era muy alegre – respondió Sakura

Puede ser que hoy no haya sido su mejor día – respondí muy tranquilo

Debe ser eso y puede que mañana este de buen humor – dijo Naruto

Puede ser – respondió Sakura

_Eso espero – pensé mirando el cielo – pero estoy seguro que ella trae un gran secreto y descubriré cual es._

**_No me maten, se que lo hice horible, pero por lo menos me anime a publicarlo XD_**


	2. Rare Words

Capítulo 2: "Las raras palabras de Hikari"

Hola!! Que bueno que les haya gustado y yo que pensaba que nadie iba a opinar XD, les advierto que Sasuke parecerá un poco paranoico con respeto a sus sueños, pero mas adelante se explicara por que. Sin mas el capitulo

Declainer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del grandioso Masashio Kishimoto

POV Sasuke

_**Siento que tocan la puerta, me levanto de mi cama y cuando la abro me encuentro a quien menos me esperaba, Hikari**_

_**¿Que haces aquí? – Le pregunto**_

_**Lo siento Sasuke, ella no ha podido venir – decía con la cabeza gacha – ella esta muerta**_

_**¿Que? – pregunte confundido**_

_**Ella te lo prometió, por eso estoy aquí para que………**_

Despierto de golpe, este fue el sueño mas raro que tuve en este mes porque en el apareció Hikari y me hablaba de algo que no entendí.

Me levanto para bañarme, cuando salgo iba a comer mi desayuno y pensar en mi sueño, pero tocan la puerta. Antes de llegar recuerdo mi sueño y temo que haya sido una premonición, pero escucho una voz conocida, que no era la de Hikari, era Naruto

¡¡Sasuke-baka abre la puerta!!

Abro la puerta y lo miro con una cara de enojado

¿Qué quieres dobe? – Le pregunto

Que directo Sasuke, ni un saludo – dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza

Hola Naruto – dijo con un suspiro – ¿A que se debe tu grada visita?

Bien, Tsunade-obaa-chan nos llama para algo – dijo feliz

¿No será que te llamo a ti y me llevas por que te vas a sentir solo? – dijo mientras cierro la puerta detrás de mi

No esto es de verdad, además a Sakura-chan también la llamaron

Bien vamos – le digo

Empezamos a caminar y en todo el camino Naruto no paro de hablar pero como no le ponía atención no se de que hablaba. Llegando a la torre de la hokage nos encontramos con Sakura que nos saludo y entramos al edificio

Tocamos la puerta y la voz de Tsunade-sama nos dijo que pasáramos. Cuando entramos la sonrisa de Naruto y Sakura se esfumo rápido por ver quien estaba con la hokage, que no era Shizuni sino Hikari que se volteo a vernos con cara de pocos amigos

¿Para que no ha llamado Tsunade-sama? – Sakura fue la primera en preguntar

Bueno como ustedes no tienen misiones durante esta semana, y no tienen nada que hacer, les pido si podrían mostrarle la aldea a Hikari – Dijo mirándonos

Llevar a una persona importante a conocer la aldea es una tarea fácil, pero si es una persona importante que siempre esta de mal humor ahí no es tan fácil que digamos, por eso me tengo que ir de aquí cuanto antes

Disculpe Tsunade-sama pero yo necesito entrenar por que hace mucho que no entreno – digo rápido

Yo tengo que ayudar a Ino en la florería – dijo Sakura

Yo tengo que…… - decía Naruto mientras pensaba que decir, será dobe – Ver si el ramen de Ichiraku es mas rico que ayer

Con eso no me convencerán, tu Sasuke puedes entrenar en otro momento, Sakura Ino esta en una misión y no ha vuelto aun y Naruto por que no te conseguís una mejor excusa – Dijo enojada

Pero - Iba a protestar pero la godaime me interrumpió

Nada de pero, esto es una orden así que ¡¡A FUERAAAA!! – Nos grito

Salimos los tres corriendo por miedo a que empiece a tirar cosas para que nos vayamos. Ya afuera Sakura le pregunto a Hikari

¿Hikari-sama por donde comenzamos el recorrido? – dijo con su mejor sonrisa

Llámame Hikari y no me interesa por donde comencemos - Responde seria

Empezamos a caminar, Naruto iba al lado mió, y Hikari con Sakura, a atrás de nosotros. Hikari nos miraba mucho y no con una mirada calida sino todo lo contrario. Yo me pregunto que le hice como para que me mire así, en ese momento me acorde de mi sueño, que habrá querido decir

Mientras yo seguía pensando en mi sueño, nos encontramos con Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru y kiba, este ultimo intentando que Hikari salga con él pero con resultados contrarios

De un momento a otro Naruto salio corriendo diciendo que tenia hambre y que comiéramos en Ichiraku, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, con Sakura atrás que le gritaba que no teníamos tiempo

Mientras Hikari y yo caminábamos tranquilo, esperen dije ¿"Hikari y Yo"? eso quiere decir que no quedamos solos. No esto es malo puede ser que me diga lo que me dijo en mi sueño, puede ser que piensen "Uh este que piensa que su sueño es una premonición" pero desde hace un mes que les creo a mis sueños. Cuando me doy cuenta Hikari esta delante de mí pero la veo caerse al suelo, al parecer ha chocado con alguien, me acerco para ver con quien choco y veo que es Hinata Hyuga que empieza a recoger unos papeles que se le cayeron, al ver esto Hikari le empieza a ayudar hasta que levanto la cabeza y se le quedo viendo sorprendida. Se levanta juntas

Sumiesen pero iba con prisa y no veía al frente – Se disculpo Hinata

No importa yo iba con los ojos cerrados - dijo sonriendo, al parecer se le fue el mal humor

Me tengo que ir adiós……… - dijo esperando que le dijera su nombre

Hikari – respondió

Bien adiós Hikari-san y Uchiha-san – dijo mientras se iba corriendo

Miro en la dirección por donde se fue, yo pensaba que no me había visto, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro a Hikari mirándome sin expresión. Yo ya estoy cansado que me mire tanto así que le digo

¿Qué miras?

No te acerques a mi – fue lo único que me respondió

¿Qué no me acerque? ¿Que cree que le voy a hacer algo? Le iba a contestar pero justo llego Naruto diciendo que entráramos a comer

Entramos en silencio y no sentamos de la siguiente manera Sakura al lado de Hikari, esta al lado izquierdo de Naruto y yo al otro lado de él. En la comida yo no hable nada debido a que pensaba en lo que Hikari me dijo afuera y tampoco esta escuchando hasta que alguien dijo algo que atrajo mi atención, que no era nadie más que Hikari

Afuera me encontré con una chica de cabello azul y ojos blancos, ¿ustedes la conocen? – dijo mirando a Sakura y a Naruto, menos a mi

Debe ser Hinata – respondió naruto mientras pedía su sexto plato de ramen

Ah y ¿por que tienes los ojos blancos? – pregunto

Porque ella pertenece al clan Hyuga – esta vez respondió Sakura y después le pregunto - ¿lo conoces al clan?

Si eh escuchado mucho sobre ellos - respondió – pero ¿ella de que rama es?

De la rama principal – le respondió - ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad sobre Hinata?

Por preguntar – dijo mientras se levantaba – me voy

¿Tan temprano? – le dijo Naruto

Si tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer, adiós

Adiós - respondieron Sakura y naruto juntos

Mientras yo pensaba por que tanta curiosidad hacia Hinata, ahora que me acuerdo cuando estaban recogiendo los papeles ella se le quedo viendo como si hubiera visto algo extraño.

Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su casa, en el camino todavía sigo pensando en Hikari que es muy rara, en especial sus palabras, pero mañana va a ser otro día y en el podré averiguar que me quiso decir. Solo espero que no este de tan mal humor como hoy

Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo Hinata aparecerá mas tiempo. Me despido

Besos XD


	3. Persecuted

Capitulo 3: "Perseguida"

Hola!!

Gracias por los rewrites y aquí traje el tercer capitulo, puede ser que Hinata salga muy distinta pero se los explicare al final del capitulo. Sin más el capitulo

Declainer: naruto no me pertenece, por mala suerte, ya que es de Masashi Kishimoto

POV Sasuke

_**Me encuentro sentado en el suelo, cerca de un lago, parece que es de noche**_

_**Sasuke – escucho que me llaman, es la voz de un hombre**_

_**Me levanto y miro para todos lados, pero no encuentro a la persona que me llama**_

_**Sasuke – otra vez me llama la misma persona**_

_**¿Quién es? – pregunto**_

_**Yo Sasuke – escucho desde detrás mió, me doy la vuelta y me encuentro a mi mismo – ¿Que no te acuerdas de mí?**_

_**¿Por qué te pareces a mí? – le pregunte alejándome**_

_**Yo parecerme a ti si como no – dice arrogante – pero no estoy aquí para eso, te vengo a decir que no la dejes sola o yo la atrapare**_

Me despierto de golpe esta es la tercera vez que sueño lo mismo, desde lo que me dijo Hikari y desde ese momento han pasado dos días, pero este estuvo más completo que los anteriores.

En esos dos días he intentado investigar sobre Hikari, pero no la pude encontrar por ningún lado y preguntarle a la Hokage donde estaba seria una pésima idea, pero como dicen "la tercera es la vencida", así que hoy va a ser mi último intento

Me levanto y me ducho, no tengo tiempo para desayunar y me voy

Primero tengo que localizar a Hikari, ustedes dirán que tengo el sharigan pero por una extraña razón no la localizo y se que tampoco se fue de la aldea por que Naruto me dijo que ella se tiene que quedar como un mes acá.

Sigo pensando en donde se encontrara pero cuando iba a doblar la esquina choco con alguien, miro a quien choque y es Hinata

Sumimasen no vi por donde iba – esta chica al parecer nunca mira al frente

No importa – digo sin interés

De un momento ciento una presencia muy rara, como si tuviera maldad, acercándose hacia nosotros, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no note que Hinata me había arrastrado a un callejón

¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – le pregunté enojado

Por favor tápame y no digas que estoy aquí – dijo mientras se escondía detrás de mí y yo miraba a fuera del callejón. No entendí por que me pidió eso, pero lo hice sin prostetar.

Miro para la dirección de donde venia Hinata y veo que Hikari viene corriendo hacia mi, la persona que estado buscando parece justo en un mal momento. Se para frente a mí, pero no con la cara de enojada

Sasuke ¿viste a Hinata? – me pregunto mientras saltaba.

No me creía lo que veía, ella hace dos días estaba de mal humor y ahora saltaba feliz

¿Sasuke? – Volvió a preguntar, pero yo no podía reaccionar -¡¡SASUKE!! – grito en mi oído

¡¡SI, ya te escuche!! – le grite

¿Entonces?

¿Entonces que? – le pregunte confundido

¿La viste a Hinata? – pregunto con las manos en la cadera

Me puse a pensar Hinata me dijo que no le dijera a alguien que no la había visto, esperen Hinata es perseguida por Hikari entonces ese debe ser la razón por la que no he encontrado y si me quedo solo con Hinata puede ser que me diga quien es Hikari

No, no la he visto – le digo serio

Bueno, gracias! – dijo mientras salio corriendo

Arigato Uchiha-san – me dice Hinata saliendo detrás mió

De nada y no me llames Uchiha-san – le digo

Esta bien Sasuke – dice sonriendo – ahora me tengo que ir antes de que Hikari vuelva - esta es mi oportunidad para preguntarle

Te acompaño – le digo

Esta bien – responde mientras empieza a caminar

Hinata iba a delante mió, porque yo no sabía a donde íbamos, hasta que se detiene frente a un lago, miro por todas partes y me doy cuenta de que este lugar es el de mi sueño. No sentamos en el pasto y yo decido preguntarle

Hinata – la llamo

¿Si? Sasuke-san – me dice mientras me mira

¿Por qué Hikari te persigue? – le pregunte mirando hacia el frente

No lo se, solo se que me persigue desde hace dos semanas – me responde

¿Desde hace dos semanas?, pero si Hikari llego a la aldea hace tres días

¿Y como sabes que ella te persigue? – le pregunte mirándola

FLASH BACK

POV Hinata

Hace dos semanas, estaba con mi equipo entrenando, en la zona 7

Hinata, nosotros ya nos vamos – me dijo Kiba-kun

Esta bien – respondo – adiós

Adiós Hinata y no te quedes hasta muy tarde – me grita Kiba, mientras se va con Akamaru y Shino

Me quede sola entrenando, hasta que sentí que alguien me miraba, active mi byakugan, pero no encontré a nadie y como era muy tarde decidí irme a mi casa. A la mañana siguiente encuentro la ventana, de mi habitación, abierta y con una nota que decía "No te escaparas", no entendí muy bien así que no le puse mucha atención. Cuando iba a entrenar sentí la misma presencia que la noche anterior, pero con mi byakugan activado no lo pude encontrar. Así pasaron los días cada mañana había una nota en mi ventana y siempre sentía que alguien me perseguía.

Hasta que un día ya no había más notas y en todo el día no sentí esa presencia. Tres días después me habían mandado a entregar unos papeles a la Hokage y mientras iba caminando sentí la misma presencia pero en todo mí alrededor, entonces empecé a correr y ahí choque con Hikari.

Ese día decidí no ir a entrenar pero en la madrugada sentí a alguien, al lado mió, tocándome la cara, desperté de golpe pero no había nadie solo la ventana abierta así que decidí ir a la habitación de mi hermana. A la mañana fui a mi habitación y encontré un papel que solo decía "Hikari". Esa tarde salí a pasear con Neji-nii-san y Hanabi

Que lindo que no puedas acompañar Neji – Dijo Hanabi

Si, hoy no tuve una misión, ni entrenamiento – Le respondió Neji-nii-san

Estábamos hablando de muchas cosas hasta que sentí la misma presencia atrás mió, cuando me doy la vuelta vi a Hikari corriendo hacia mi y recordé lo que decía el papel

FIN FLASH BACK

POV Sasuke

Y desde ese momento pienso que es ella – me dice

¿Y no le preguntaste porque te persigue? – Le pregunto

Es cierto, jejejeje es que estoy tan nerviosa que no se me ocurrió preguntarle – me dice riendo, su risa es suave me gusta, ¿que me gusta? Sasuke estas muy mal

Le iré a preguntar, adiós y gracias Sasuke-san – me dice mientras se levanta y se va corriendo

¡ADIOS! – Le grito

Así que esa era la razón por la que no encontraba a Hikari, ella siempre estuvo persiguiendo a Hinata, aunque me pregunto por que y además quien será la persona que perseguirá a Hinata

Después de hablar con Hinata me fui a entrenar en el bosque y después me fui a mi casa, esa noche por una extraña razón no soñé nada.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, Y como prometi la explicacion. La razon por la que Hinata no es tan timida es porque cuando empezo a sentir que alguien la perseguia le tenia que preguntar a Kiba, a Neji o a Shino sin sentian que alguien los perseguian y se volvio obsesiba con ese tema.  
Buenos esa es la explicacion nos vemos pronto  
Besos XD


	4. Brothers

**Hola!!**

**Traje el cuarto capitulo, ahora a agradecer los rewrites**

**Amy-chan si Hikari persigue a Hinata pero hay una razón muy buena. Tenchi-Uchiha más interesante se pondra mas tarde jejejeje. Para explicarles en este capitulo no aparece Hikari aunque Hinata………dios Hinata, bueno no les adelanto nada así que al fic**

POV Sasuke

Me despierto pero no de golpe, como siempre, sino tranquilo, por una extraña razón no he soñado nada hoy.

Me levanto y desayuno, después salgo a ver que paso con Hinata pero cuando iba a salir del barrio Uchiha me encontré un recipiente de basura, que el día anterior no estaba

_¿Quién habrá sido el maldito que puso esta cosa aquí? – pienso enojado_

Abro y no me encuentro basura, como debería ser, sino a Hinata arrodillada

Hinata, ¿Qué haces metida ahí dentro? – le pregunto con una gota en la cabeza. Levanta su cabeza, me ve y se pone colorada

¡¡Sasuke!! – Dice mientras se para – pues lo que hago aquí es………… - dice jugando con sus dedos

¿Te escondes de Hikari? – Le pregunto

Etto….eh……si – dice riendo avergonzada

Pero, ¿que no ibas a aclarar las cosas ayer? – Le pregunto serio

Si pero cuando la encontré lo primero que me pregunto fue……fue…… - dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y empezaba a jugar con sus dedos

No me lo digas si no quieres – Le digo – Pero ¿por que estas metida en un recipiente de basura?

Ah bueno eso es porque mientras me escapa, pase corriendo y vi este recipiente de basura cerca y como no tenia basura me decidí esconder aquí – dice sonriendo

Y ¿Por qué está esta cosa en mi barrio, si ayer no estaba? – Le pregunto

No se – fue su única respuesta

Bueno – digo resignado, otro día averiguare quien será que puso esta cosa aquí y le pregunto mirándola - ¿Te vas a quedar aquí?

Es cierto, no – dice mientras sale

Caminamos por toda la aldea, sin encontrarnos con Hikari. Pero en el camino vimos que estaban haciendo como una función de teatro

Mira Sasuke-san una función de teatro, vamos a ver – Me dice Hinata arrastrándome hacia delante para ver mejor la obra.

Cuando empezamos a ver nos dimos cuenta que ya era el final, pero igual nos quedamos. Lo único que vimos fue a niño, de cabello negro y ojos azules, diciéndole a una niña, de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, que nunca la iba a dejar sola, y que la acompañaría para siempre, Y termino dándose un beso suave.

Todas las personas empezaron a aplaudir y las mujeres estaban llorando, incluyendo a Hinata. Pero fue extraño lo que sentí cuando vi eso, era como si ya lo hubiera visto en alguna parte pero no me acuerdo donde. Hinata me dice que vayamos al lago, que fuimos el día anterior.

Cuando llegamos empezamos a hablar sobre la obra que vimos

Que mala suerte que llegamos cuando terminaba – me dice Hinata

Hmp… – le respondo

Pero me encanto el final, el diciéndole que nunca la dejara sola – dice mientras mira el cielo, para agregar mirándome - ¿Sasuke-san, alguna vez te enamoraste?

¿Si me enamore? Pues no – le respondo serio

Ahhh, pero si lo estuviera, tu nunca la dejarías sola? – me pregunta seria

No entiendo hacia donde va esta conversación, mejor le respondo cualquier cosa

No se – le dije

Ahh ya veo – me dijo triste, me pregunto por que se puso triste

Nos quedamos en silencio mucho tiempo, hasta que Hinata hablo

¿Por qué razón volviste a Konoha?

Si me pongo a pensar de por que volví a Konoha, no lo se, solo se que tenia que venir a buscar algo que no me acuerdo. Hinata me mira esperando mi respuesta

No se – le respondí

Ya veo – dijo Hinata – Y ¿ya terminaste con tu venganza?

Me sorprendí, hace dos meses que nadie pregunta sobre eso, bueno eso es una de las razones por la que no salía de mi casa. ¿Por qué justo me tiene que preguntar eso? ¿Por qué no habla sobres esa obra que vimos o de sus amores platónicos, como toda mujer?, soy sacado de mis pensamientos por Hinata

Si quieres no me lo digas – me dice seria

Si – le respondo con la cabeza gacha

Ya veo – me responde, y después me pregunta - ¿estas arrepentido?

¿Qué si me siento arrepentido? Por supuesto que me siento arrepentido, yo mate a mi hermano y él solo estaba protegiéndome, me siento mal ¿Por qué me pregunta esto?

S…si – respondo con un hilo de voz y con la cabeza gacha

Ya se esta haciendo tarde, mejor me voy a mi casa – dice mientras se para - ¿Sasuke?

¿Qué? – pregunto sin mirarla

No te sientas mal – empieza diciendo – Yo creo que a Itachi-san no le gustaría verte así de triste

Levanto la cabeza, siento los ojos húmedos, pero parece no importarle y me sonríe diciendo

El deber de un hermano mayor es proteger al menor

Se me acerca y me da un beso en mi mejilla derecha y se va corriendo. Miro hacia donde se fue y ciento una gota resbalar por mi mejilla, si estoy llorando. Me levanto y me dirijo a mi casa

Entro y me dirijo a mi habitación para dormir. Ya acostado me pongo a pensar en lo que dijo Hinata, creo que ella tiene razón, pero nadie puede estar en paz cuando matas a tu propio hermano, pensando que era malo y después te digan que todo eso que pensabas era mentira, creo que nadie

Miro hacia la ventana, la noche esta nublado y oscuro. Mañana va a haber un amanecer oscuro

**Espero que les haya gustado, me costo mucho hacer este capitulo en especial la parte de la charla de Sasuke con Hinata. El próximo capitulo va a ser una infierno para Sasuke.**

**Bye y si quieren dejen rewrite y si no, no importa **


	5. Girls

**Hola!!**

**Aquí traje el capitulo, pero este es mas como un relleno pero igual tiene una parte muy importante**

**Pero antes de pasar al capitulo tengo que agradecer a R33v, Dark Amy-chan y a Tenchi-Uchiha por los rewrites**

**Ahora si al capitulo**

**Declainer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del grandioso Masashio Kishimoto**

POV Sasuke

* * *

Estoy caminado por un lugar que no conozco. Camino hasta que escucho voces riendo, me doy la vuelta y veo que son una chica, de cabello rubio claro, largo, ojos celestes y piel muy blanca, corriendo de un chico, de la misma apariencia que ella pero con el cabello corto.

Se paran y miran hacia donde estoy

SASUKE!! – Grita él mi nombre – Vamos ven para acá, así nos divertimos los tres

Si Sasuke ven!! – grita, también ella

Los miro un largo rato, me parece que los conozco

YA VOY!! – Gritan de detrás mió – Solo voy a terminar de hacer la tarea

Me doy la vuelta y veo que hay un chico, de cabello negro y ojos azules, sentado mientras escribía algo muy rápido

¡Vamos Sasuke! – Grita la chica mientras se acerca corriendo

El para de escribir y levanta la cabeza para verla, su cara esta seria

¡¿Vamos Sasuke a jugar los tres juntos?! – Le pregunta con una sonrisa calida

Esta bien – dice sonriendo y parándose

Los dos se dirigen corriendo hacia el otro chico, mientras el de cabello negro le grita

¡¡Juguemos a las escondidas Takashi!! – Grita levantado la mano, mientras que con la otra tiene agarrada la mano de la chica – Y quien buscara va a ser Hi...

* * *

Abro los ojos y empiezo a recordar lo que soñé, me pregunto ¿Por qué habré soñado eso y por que se llama igual que yo ese chico?

Me levanto y voy hacia el baño a ducharme. Mientras me ducho me pongo a pensar en las últimas palabras de ese tal Sasuke, dijo que el rubio se llamaba Takashi e iba a decir el de ella pero justo me desperté. Aunque su nombre empieza con "Hi", solo tengo que pensar en algún nombre que empiece con esas dos letras.

Salgo del baño y me dirijo a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno, mientras sigo pensando en algún nombre que conozca. Escucho que tocan el timbre y me dirijo hacia la puerta para ver quien es, rogando que no sea Naruto. Abro la puerta y…………

-¡OHAYO SASUKE-KUN!! – gritan dos chicas abrasadas

No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo y lo mas extraño es que justo esta pensando en una persona que tenga un nombre que empiece con "Hi" y lo primero que veo son a Hikari y a Hinata abrasadas saludándome con una enorme sonrisa

¿Qué hacen? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido

¿Como que hacemos? Pues vinimos a visitarte Sasuke! – dice Hikari soltando a Hinata y sonriéndome

Eh? – Digo sorprendido

Bueno en realidad vinimos a buscarte Sasuke! – Ahora fue Hinata mientras puso sus manos en las caderas y me sonreía

Esas sonrisas me traen mala espina, así que decido preguntarles

¿Para que? – Les pregunto levantando las cejas

Para algo, pero es un secreto – Me dice Hikari con el dedo índice levantado

No – respondo entrando en mi casa

¡Espera! –Grita Hikari mientras agarra la puerta antes de que la cerrara

¿Qué? – pregunto

Vamos Sasuke, acompáñanos – dice Hinata con las manos juntas.

No pude resistir a que Hinata me viera con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado, si me estoy volviendo débil

Snif – suspiro pensando en por que rayos acepte

Vamos Sasuke va a ser muy divertido!! – Me dice Hikari

No entiendo que le pasa a esta loca (Hikari) al primer día nos mira con odio, al segundo me dice que no me acerque, al tercero esta persiguiendo a Hinata y ahora me dice que tiene una sorpresa para mi, que preparo con Hinata. De verdad que no entiendo nada

¿No que Hinata era perseguida por alguien?, mejor le pregunto

Hinata – La llamo

¿Si? – Me dice mientras se da la vuelta para verme

¿No te perseguía alguien? – Le pregunto

Se sorprende y se queda mirándome en silencio, hasta que habla

¿Y que podré hacer? – Eso quiere decir que todavía alguien la persigue

No se – Digo con la cabeza abajo y después agrego en voz baja - ¿Esta aquí?

No me responde solo señala con los ojos hacia atrás mió

Vamos Chicos!! – Grita Hikari que esta, muchos pasos adelante

No importa Sasuke – me dice – Vamos que Hikari se enojara y no es muy linda enojada

_Tiene razón – Pienso_

Empezamos a caminar y yo me doy la vuelta para ver quien perseguía a Hinata, pero lo que vi era muy extraño. Era una sombra muy oscura, me quedo mirándola mucho rato hasta que ciento que alguien me agarra el brazo, me doy la vuelta pero no hay nadie y Hinata con Hikari estaban muy lejos de mí. Decido seguir a las chicas, ya que aquí hay algo muy raro.

Llego hasta ella, corriendo ya que llevaban mucha distancia, Y Hikari habla

¿Dónde te fuiste? – Me pregunta Hikari

No te importa – Le respondo

Como si me importara – Dice con arrogancia

¿Y entonces por que me preguntas? - Pienso enojado

Hikari, que no las… digo la sorpresa de Sasuke estará a las 12 de la mañana – Dice Hinata, me pregunto que será esa sorpresa

Si, ¿Por qué? – Pregunta

Porque son las 10 de la mañana – Dice señalando su reloj

Hikari se acerca, para verlo, y después se para bien

Tienes razón Hinata no lo note jejejejeje – Dice riendo

Pero que despistada es, ahora entiendo por que Hinata y ella se llevan muy bien (N/A: Para entender ver capitulo 3)

Entonces que haremos en esas dos horas – Pregunta Hinata

Ya se juguemos a algo – Dice Hikari muy feliz

Bien – Habla Hinata mientras saltaba

Yo me voy a mi casa – Digo dándome vuelta para ir a mi casa

Espera Sasuke!! – Grita Hinata

¿Qué? – Pregunto dándome la vuelta para verla a la cara

Vamos Sasuke juguemos los tres juntos – Dice con las manos juntas

_Esto ya lo he visto – pienso_

Esta bien – Digo resignado

¡Entonces juguemos a las escondidas! – Dice Hikari – Y quien busca va a ser……

¡¡SASUKE-KUN!! – Gritan las dos señalándome

¿Qué? – Pregunto - ¿Por qué yo?

Por que te ganamos – Dice esa loca de cabello naranja

¿Por qué?

Porque nosotras somos dos mujeres y tu eres un hombre y estas solo – Dice sacándome la lengua

Correcto – Opina Hinata

No hay tiempo así que… ¡¡COMENZEMOS!! – Grita Hikari y empiezan a correr las dos –

Cuenta hasta cien – Me grita Hinata a una distancia muy grande

Me pongo a contar (N/A: Que bueno que es) mientras pienso lo que Hinata me dijo hace un momento, eso ya lo escuche pero no me acuerdo.

Cuando termino de contar voy caminando tranquilo pensando en donde se pueden esconder. Hinata es fácil, así que me dirijo a mi barrio a buscar ese recipiente de basura, pero no estaba, que raro ayer a la noche todavía estaba acá. Sigo caminando hasta que recuerdo el lago

_Debe ser que ahí esta – pienso _

Cuando llego no hay nadie y como me canse de jugar, me siento en el pasto y me pongo a pensar. Hasta que recuerdo

_Mi sueño – pienso_

Correcto esa frase que dijo Hinata la había dicho esa chica en mi sueño y también era el mismo juego que iban a jugar.

Mientras pensaba sentí que se acercaban dos presencias muy diferentes entre ella, una era maldad y la otra lo opuesto. Miro hacia esa dirección y veo venir corriendo a Hikari y a Hinata, y se detienen frente a mí.

Sasuke ya esta tu sorpresa – Dicen las dos al mismo tiempo

¿Mi sorpresa? Es cierto yo estaba con ella por esa sorpresa, que en realidad no me importa.

Vamos – Dicen empezando a caminar

Caminamos hasta llegar a una especie de escenario

¿Y esto? – Pregunto señalando el escenario - ¿Mi sorpresa es esto?

No Sasuke esta atrás tu sorpresa – Dice Hinata con una sonrisa que no me trae buena espina

Te mostraremos tu sorpresa – Dice Hikari mientras me agarra la mano y subimos al escenario. Cuando salimos al frente lo único que escuche fue muchas voces diciendo lo mismo

¡¡SASUKE-KUN, YO SOY LA MADRE DE TUS HIJOS!!

Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, primero me hacen salir de mi casa a la fuerza, después las tuve que buscar por toda la aldea y ahora mi sorpresa era un montón de mujeres con hormonas alborotadas.

¿Y esto? – Pregunto enojado

Bueno como tú quieres reconstruir tu clan, primero tienes que conseguir una mujer, a no ser que ya hagan clones – Dice Hikari – Lo que sea y nosotras pensamos conseguirte una rápido

La miro durante un largo rato, luego a Hinata que solo me sonríe y después a todas esas mujeres locas que gritan cosas que no entiendo.

Tengo que salir rápido de aquí, sino no sobreviviré para mañana

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen rewrites y si tiene una pregunta haganla**


	6. Powers

**Hola!!**

**Que bien que les gustara el capitulo, eso me hace muy feliz, y yo que pensaba que a nadie le iba a gustar **

**Gracias por los rewtites: R33v.(tienes razon quien le manda a Sasuke a ser lindo); Dark Amy-chan; Tenchi-Uchiha (En este capitulo explicara por que están juntas) y Uchiha shio (Ni te imaginas como salio el pobre)**

**Bueno les explicare que este capitulo será contado desde el punto de vista de Hinata.**

**Disfruten el capitulo**

POV Hinata

Estoy acostada en mi cama, durmiendo, hasta que siento que el sol da en mi cara, me despierto de golpe

¡¡SALIO EL SOL!! – Digo feliz

Si estoy feliz que haya salido el sol, y es porque hace como dos semanas que no había salido, debido a que estaba muy nublado.

Me levanto, me ducho y bajo para desayunar, mientras tomaba mi desayuno baja Neji-nii-san

Ohayo Hinata-sama – Dice Neji

¡¡Ohayo!!– Digo feliz

¿Por qué tan feliz? – Me pregunta

Por que al fin salio el sol – Digo terminando mi desayuno

Ahhh ¿Y adonde se fue ayer? – Pregunta sentándose

Como si me hubiera ido todo el día – Le digo parándome

Te levantaste a las 5 de la mañana y volviste a casa a las 11 de la noche – Me dice serio

Eto….porque…ADIOS – Digo saliendo corriendo de mi casa

Salgo de mi casa hacia el barrio Uchiha, a buscar a Sasuke.

_Espero que no este enojado todavía por lo de ayer – Pienso recordando lo que paso ayer_

FLASH BACK

¿Y esto? – Pregunta enojado

Bueno como tú quieres reconstruir tu clan, primero tienes que conseguir una mujer, a no ser que ya hagan clones – Dice Hikari – Lo que sea y nosotras pensamos conseguirte una rápido

Sasuke se nos quedo mirando un largo rato, me pregunto que tanto piensa, hasta que bajo la cabeza y la levanto mirándonos con odio y grito

¡¡ESTAN LOCAS!!

¿Por qué? – pregunto sorprendida de cómo grito, cosa que hizo callar a todas las chicas

Por que yo puedo hacer esto solo no necesito a nadie que traiga un montón de mujeres para que yo elija a la fuerza – Dice

Así pues por o que sabemos tu no sales de tu casa desde hace como dos meses – Contesta Hikari - En conclusión no conoces a ninguna otra mujer, aparte de Sakura, que se acerque a ti con el humor que tienes

Si conozco – Responde mas enojado

A ver, ¿quien? – Pregunta

Eh…a…HINATA – Dice señalándome

Yo lo miro y después a Hikari, esta pelea se pone más interesante, aunque no era necesario meterme

No debiste decir eso Sasuke – Dice señalando a la multitud de mujeres, que pararon de gritar y que lo miraban muy fijamente con las manos en la cadera

SASUKE UCHIHA SERAS EL PADRE DE MI HIJO!! – Gritan todas juntas

Con esas palabras entendimos que teníamos que correr o estamos muertos.

Cuando menos lo note estábamos corriendo los tres como locos.

¿Por qué corren ustedes? – Nos pregunta Sasuke – ¿Si me persiguen a mí?

Porque es divertido verte correr de un montón de mujeres que quieren que seas el padre de sus hijos – Dice riendo Hikari

Corrimos hasta que, por una extraña razón, nos separamos de Sasuke. Después empezamos a buscarlo en toda la aldea, hasta a su casa, pero no estaba. Como a las 10 de la noche hicimos un funeral en honor a él, pero después apareció gritando que no quería que nos acerquemos a él. (N/A:Debo decir que traia la ropa rasgada XD)

FIN FLASH BACK

Y se preguntaran la razón de la que porque voy a su casa y esa es porque no tengo nada que hacer y estoy muy aburrida, además puede ser que se le haya pasado el enojo mientras dormía

Llego hasta su casa y empiezo a tocar la puerta, hasta que siento pisadas. Habré la puerta Sasuke, pero al momento de verme la cierra de un golpe

_Al parecer sigue enojado – pienso con una gota en la cabeza_

Camino hacia la salida, pensando en que cosa podría hacer

_Ya se iré a visitar a Hikari – Pienso corriendo – espera no se donde vive, entonces le preguntare a Sakura._

Llego a la casa de Sakura y me atiende su madre y me dice que se fue con Naruto a entrenar.

Paso por la zona de entrenamiento 7 y veo a Sakura entrenando y a Naruto durmiendo. Me les acerco

Hola Sakura, Naruto – Digo

Hola Hinata – Responde Sakura con una sonrisa - ¿A que vienes?

Me preguntaba si ustedes saben donde esta hospedada Hikari – Pregunto sentándome al lado de Sakura, que se había sentado.

En realidad la hokage le ofreció un lugar para que viviera este tiempo, pero ella se compro un apartamento – Me dice

Entonces no sabes donde esta viviendo? – Pregunto decepcionada

Descuida Naruto sabe donde vive – Dice mientras empieza a zarandear a Naruto para que se despierte – NARUTO DESPIERTA!!

Sakura-chan, yo también te amo – Dice Naruto despertando

BAKA!! – Dice golpeándolo

Después de que Naruto volvió corriendo, ya que Sakura lo envió muy lejos, me saludo y me dio la dirección de en donde vivía Hikari.

El departamento de Hikari se encontraba frente al puesto de ramen (N/A: Por eso Naruto es el único que sabe donde vive). Subo unas escaleras, llego a su departamento y toco la puerta, hasta que se habré.

Hola Hik… - Decía, pero me detuve ya que no había nadie

Entro y cierro la puerta detrás mió, al parecer era la sala, que tenia dos sillones, una tele y a los costados, de los sillones, una ventana muy grande que daba hacia un balcón. Al no ver a nadie camino por un pasillo que da hacia cuatro puertas, decido echar a mi suerte, y entro en la primera puerta, que esta a mi izquierda. Al entrar encuentro la cocina no muy grande, pero tampoco muy chiquita. Pruebo en la puerta del frente y me encuentro a Hikari durmiendo en su cama.

Entro y escucho que Hikari esta hablando

Sasuke si que eres imbecil – Decía aun dormida

Hikari – Digo moviéndola

MALDITA ANCIANA DEJAME DORMIR!! – Grita despertándose - ¿Hinata?

¿Maldita anciana? – Pregunto

Eto…es que estaba soñando jajajajajaja – Dice mientras se rasca la cabeza y me pregunta con una ceja levantada - ¿Cómo entraste, si la puerta estaba con llave?

No se, yo estaba tocando la puerta y se abrió sola – Le digo

Ahhh si la puerta siempre se abre, incluso si fuera un asesino la puerta se abre – Dice con sarcasmo

¿Qué? – Le pregunto, ya que no entendí nada de lo que dijo

Nada – Dice – Pero ¿que haces aquí tan temprano?

Hikari son las 10 de la mañana – Contesto con una gota en la cabeza

Es que estuve despierta toda la noche, ya que una maldita cosa no me dejo dormir – Decía mirando hacia la ventana

Yo no le digo nada, sola la miro extrañada por su comportamiento

Lo siento, es que todavía estoy dormida – Me dice levantándose

Caminamos hasta la sala y nos sentamos en el sillón.

¿Fuiste a ver a Sasuke? – Pregunta

Si – Le respondo

Y ¿todavía sigue enojado? – Me pregunta con una sonrisa

Si, bueno no me lo dijo en la cara que estaba enojado, solo me cerro la puerta – Dije recordando como me recibió Sasuke

Esto es malo, así no podes seguir con nuestro plan – Dice

Lo se – Respondo recordando lo que hablamos hace dos días

FLASH BACK

Camino muy despacio, pensando en porque le hice esas preguntas a Sasuke si no me incumbe, aunque al parecer todavía esta muy triste. Estaba por llegar a mi casa, pero siento que la misma presencia, que me perseguía, estaba cerca.

_Vamos Hinata tu puedes – pienso_

Cuando llego me pongo frente a Hikari

¿Qué ayudas necesitas? – Me pregunta con una sonrisa

No entendí como supo que le iba a pedir ayuda, pero eso no importaba

Quisiera ayudar…… a…a Sasuke, a olvidar su dolor – Digo apenada y recordando lo que estaba sufriendo

Esta bien – Me dice feliz – Yo te vendré a buscar a las 5 de la mañana, estate despierta – Dice mientras se va

_+A las 5 de la mañana+_

HINATA DESPIERTA POR EL AMOR QUE LE TIENES A SASUKE O A NARUTO!!

Despierto de golpe y me encuentro a Hikari muy cerca de mi oído

No grites – Le digo acariciando mi oído - ¿Amor a Sasuke y a Naruto? – Pregunto

No importa eso, te dije que estés despierta a las 5 de la mañana – Dice señalando su reloj, que marcaba las 5 de la mañana

Esta bien ya me levanto, pero como entraste a mi habitación – le pregunto

Por la ventana querida- Dice señalando mi ventana

Me levanto y me cambio, en el baño, cuando salgo encuentro a Hikari escribiendo algo.

¿Qué haces? – Pregunto

Un plan – me contesta mirándome.

¿En que consiste?

Te lo explico, he escuchado que "Sasuke-kun" quiere reconstruir su clan – Me dice

¿Y que? – Pregunto extrañada

Que nosotras como buenas personas le presentaremos a unas chicas – Dice mirando hacia el techo

¿Pero eso no lo hará enojar? – Le pregunto

Por eso – Me contesta

¿Qué?

Digo que si Sasuke se enoja, ya no pensara en su triste vida y hasta puede ser que le guste - Contesta

Esta bien, pero ¿de donde encontrares chicas para Sasuke? – Digo pensando

Descuida deje un folleto, en la torre de la Hokage, diciendo que Sasuke esta buscando pareja, en el lago a las 10 de la mañana

Ahh, que inteligentes eres – Le digo - ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Bueno primer hay que armar el lugar por donde entrara Sasuke presentándose a todas las mujeres y después ir por el – Me dice como si fuera una cosa fácil – Pero recuerda Hinata no importa nada tu siempre tienes que sonreírle a Sasuke

FIN FLASH BACK

Y ahora estamos las dos sin nada que hacer, ya que como pensaba Sasuke se enojo y al parecer ya no hablara mas

Descuida Sasuke volverá hacia nosotras diciendo que lo lamenta y que nos extraña – Me dice después de un largo momento de silencio

Jajajajajaja si puede ser que tengas razón - Digo riendo

Nos quedamos en silencio, otra vez, durante un largo rato

Hikari – La llamo

¿Si? – me contesta mirándome

Eto……porque me perseguias? – Me anime a pregunta

No puedo responder eso – Me dice mirando hacia abajo

Bueno, me podrías decir como sabias que yo te iba a pedir ayuda – Le pregunto

Tengo visiones de que cosa va a pasar – Me contesta mirándome

¿Tú puedes ver el futuro? – Pregunto

Si, pero no pasa todo el tiempo solo a veces – Contesta seria – Por eso sabia que me pedirías ayuda para algo

No supe que contestarle y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que ella hablo

Hinata, no le digas esto a nadie, menos a Sasuke – Me dice mirándome a los ojos

Esta bien, pero ¿tienes otro poder aparte de ese? – Pregunto curiosa

Si, pero eso no importa – Dice levantándose – Ahora vamos a buscar a Sasuke!!

Pero que no era que teníamos que esperarlo hasta que se le pase el enojo?

Si pero ya me estoy aburriendo

Esta bien vamos – Digo

Hikari entro al baño a cambiarse y salimos en dirección a casa de Sasuke

En todo el trayecto hablamos de cosas sin importancia, sin tocar el tema de sus visiones. Llegamos hasta la casa de Sasuke y como nadie habría la puerta, entramos por una ventana. Revisamos toda su casa pero él había desaparecido

Ya se!! – Grita Hikari leyendo un papel

¿Sabes donde esta Sasuke?

Supuestamente si lo que dice este papel es cierto, Sasuke debe estar entrenando en este momento

¿Qué es ese papel que estas leyendo? – Pregunto intentando mirar lo que estaba escrito, pero no pude ya que Hikari lo guardo rápido

Se lo quite a unas de esas locas que fueron a ver a Sasuke – Dice – Nunca creí que estas chicas fueran tan obsesionadas, que hasta hicieron este papel diciendo los lugares a donde le gusta ir a Sasuke y sus horarios.

Ya lo creo – Digo riendo

Salimos de su casa y nos dirigimos hacia un bosque, que supuestamente con el papel era el lugar a donde Sasuke va a entrenar, que esta cerca de su casa. Llegamos y lo encontramos entrenando, al parecer taijutsu. Nos acercamos en silencio para que no nos gritara y al parecer funciono ya que no se dio cuenta que estábamos cerca, hasta que grito Hikari

¡¡SASUKE-KUN QUIERO QUE SEAS EL PADRE DE MIS HIJOS!!

Cuando dijo eso Hikari, Sasuke se dio la vuelta muy rápido y se nos quedo mirando un largo rato, con la ceja levantada, hasta que grito

LES DIJE QUE NO ME MOLESTARAN!! – Al parecer no se le pasaba el enojo

Vamos Sasuke, no fue tan malo – Hablo Hikari tranquila

¿Qué no fue tan malo? – Pregunto con sarcasmo

Vamos chicos dejemos eso como un recuerdo pasado, ¿Si?– Dije intentado tranquilizarlos

Esta bien, si Hinata-chan me lo pide acepto – Dice Hikari abrazándome

Esta bien – Responde Sasuke mirando hacia otro lado

Que bueno, pero ahora que haremos – Digo mirando a Sasuke y a Hikari, que se miraban muy feo

Yo estoy entrenando – Dice Sasuke

Entonces entrenemos los tres juntos – Digo feliz

Esta bien, yo voy a comenzar – Dice Hikari soltándome

Nosotros nos alejamos un poco y nos sentamos en silencio

Hikari tenía las dos manos juntas, a su derecho y se empezó a formar una bola de color celeste entre sus manos, Y lo tiro fuerte hacia un árbol, que lo rompió en la mitad.

Esa técnica me parecía muy familiar, miro a Sasuke, que también me miro, y después miramos a Hikari que nos estaba sonriendo y hablamos los dos al mismo tiempo

Rasengan……-

CONTINUARA

**Y ahí termina el capitulo , espero y les guste este capitulo, en el próximo se explicara por que Hikari pudo hacer el rasengan.**

**Dejen Rewrites!!**

**Bye**


	7. Searching

**Hola!!**

**Aquí traje un nuevo capitulo, le explicare que este esta contado desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, hinata y alguien mas**

**Pero antes, voy a agradecer a R33v, Hinatauchiha20, Tenchi-UIchiha y Uchiha shio por los rewrites**

**Ahora el fic**

POV Hinata

Esa técnica me parecía muy familiar, miro a Sasuke, que también me miro, y después miramos a Hikari que nos estaba sonriendo y hablamos los dos al mismo tiempo

-Rasengan……-

Nos acercamos a ella, que todavía seguía sonriéndonos.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Pregunto Sasuke

-Bueno muy fácil, junte mis dos mano y salio este poder – Respondió como si el rasengan hubiera salido, sin que ella lo sepa

-¿Tu sabes que técnica es esa? – Le pregunto Sasuke

-Ie, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto mirándonos

-Esa técnica se llama rasengan y los únicos que pueden hacerla son Naruto y Jiraiya-sama – Respondo

-Ohhhhh – Dijo sorprendida y después se quedo callado – Creo que metí la pata

-¿Como sabes hacer el rasengan? – Pregunto Sasuke enojado

-Bueno ya me vieron así que no tengo otra opción, que contarles – Contesta apoyándose en un árbol

-Somos todo oído – exclamo Sasuke

-Bien, yo hace poco obtuve este poder – Empezó - Con el puedo copiar las técnicas de cualquier persona

-¿Cómo les copias las técnica? – Pregunte yo

-Es fácil, lo que necesito es tener contacto con esa persona – Me contesto

-¿Contacto? – Le pregunte

-Si, en realidad solo tengo que tocarles las manos y ya puedo hacer sus técnicas – Dijo tranquila

-Ya me acuerdo, tú le agarraste las manos a Naruto, cuando se despidieron – Dijo Sasuke señalándola

-Si – fue su única respuesta

-Yo quiero ver como lo haces – Dije feliz

-Esta bien, entonces vamos a buscar a alguien a quien le pueda copiarle sus técnicas y después volvemos aquí, así se las muestro - Dice Hikari

Estábamos eligiendo a quien le podíamos copiar las técnicas, que tenia que ser difícil de realizar y decidimos que seria Kakashi-sensei. Pero de un momento a otro Hikari salio caminando del bosque, la miramos sin entender de porque se iba y vimos como se acercaba corriendo Naruto

-¡¡Hola Hikari-chan!! – La saludo naruto cuando esta pasaba por su costado

-Si ya se la Hokage me esta llamando – Responde ella caminando rápido, pero para y nos mira – Y ustedes dos no se vayan de aquí, ahora vuelvo – Y salio corriendo del lugar

-Hola Sasuke, Hinata – Nos saluda Naruto

-Hola naruto – Le respondemos

-No sabia que ustedes dos salían – Nos dijo Naruto

Yo lo único que hice fue ponerme colorada, como odio eso, y Sasuke le pego una piña a Naruto que lo hizo volar lejos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Sasuke hablo

-Vamos a tener que esperarla

Y nos sentamos en un árbol, que estaba caído

* * *

POV...

- Disculpa, ella ya debe estar por llegar – Me dice la Hokage

- Si ya lo se – Le contesto yo

-Gaara, ¿puedo ir a pasear por la aldea? – Pregunta mi hermano.

Lo miro un largo rato, pensado que seria mejor que se vaya, así no me moleste

-Esta bien – Contesto

-Gracias- Me contesta

Kankuro se fue corriendo hacia la puerta, cuando salía veo que choca con alguien, el muy dobe. Se disculpa y se va, la persona con la que choco, que era una chica, entra enojada a la oficina de la Hokage

-Si para que me quería, Tsunade-sama? – Pregunto con una voz amable, pero se le notaba que estaba enojada

-Hikari, te presento al kazegake de la aldea de la arena, Gaara – Dice señalándome

La chica se da vuelta y me mira, no es muy alta que digamos, tiene el cabello naranja y ojos muy verdes. Me sonríe

-Gaara, ella es la princesa Hikari Yagami – Me dice la Hokage

-Mucho gusto kazekage-sama – Me dice sonriéndome

-Digo lo mismo

-Y para que me quería Tsunade-sama? – Pregunta otra vez Yagami-san

-Ahh si, como no tengo una habitación para el kazekage, pensaba si le podías dar un lugar en donde pueda descansar estos días – Le pregunta la Hokage

-Si, por supuesto, ¿algo más? – Yagami-san al parecer estaba muy apurada

-No y muchas gracias Hikari – Le contesta – Ahora si me disculpan tengo trabajo que hacer

Salimos de la torre y ella se me pone al frente mío

-Estoy segura que quiere que le muestre su habitación, ¿no? – Me pregunta

-No me trates de usted – Le digo – Y si quisiera ver la habitación

-Bueno te la mostrares, pero antes ¿podrías acompañarme a un lugar? - Pregunta

-Bien – Contesto serio

-Arigato –exclama feliz

Empezamos a caminar, hasta llegar aun bosque. Nos quedamos ahí, hasta que escucho que alguien venía corriendo hacia nosotros, miro hacia esa dirección y veo que son uchiha Sasuke, y otra chica, que no recuerdo el nombre. Cuando llegan a nosotros me miran como si fuera algo raro

-Hola Kazekage-sama – Me saluda ella

-Hpm….hola – Es lo único que me dice él

-Hola – contesto serio

-Ya basta de saludos – Grita Yagami-san enojada - ¿Sasuke sabes donde esta Kakashi? – Pregunta al Uchiha

-Estamos buscándolo desde que te fuiste – contesta él

Yo no entendí de qué estaban hablando, pero tuve ganas de ayudar

- Kakashi-san paso por al lado nuestro, Yaga…. – Comento, pero no pude terminar ya que Yagami-san me tapo la boca

-Tienes razón Gaara, él paso por al lado nuestro – Dice soltándome

-¿Por donde? – Pregunta la chica de cabello azul

-Por esa dirección, Hinata – Dice señalando por donde vinimos, ahora me acuerdo de su nombre

-Esta bien, vamos a buscarlo – Dice saliendo hacia allá

-Ya los alcanzamos – Dice Yagami-san

Hinata se fue, pero el Uchiha se le quedo viendo a Yagami-san, como si hubiera dicho una palabra extraña, pero al momento se fue y nos quedamos solo

-Al fin se fueron – Exclama – Gaara, por favor nunca digas mi apellido enfrente de ellos dos, ¿si? – Me pregunta

No entendí por que me pidió eso, pero no me quería meter en problemas y le conteste con una afirmación de cabeza

* * *

POV Sasuke

_Por que demonios tuvo que meter a Gaara en esto, estaba bien con los tres. – Pensé enojado_

Llegaron hasta donde estábamos nosotros y empezamos la búsqueda.

-¿Sasuke sabes donde podría estar Kakashi? – Me pregunta Hikari

-¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? - Pregunto enojado

-Por que fue tu sensei – Contesta, espera como sabe que Kakashi fue mi sensei

-¿Cómo sabes qu… - Estaba preguntándole pero me interrumpieron

-Ya se quien puede saber – exclama Hinata

-¿Quién? – Dice Hikari

-Sakura, ella debe saber donde esta – Contesto Hinata

Al parecer esa idea no le gusto a Hikari, ya que se puso seria

-Si no hay otra opción - Dijo seria

Íbamos hacia la casa de Sakura, pero la encontramos en el camino, junto con Naruto.

-Maldita sea – murmuro Hikari

Yo la mira para saber porque dijo eso y la vi mirar con odio al……al……estomago de Naruto?

-Hola Sakura, Naruto – Dijo Hinata

-Hola!! – Contesto feliz Naruto – Are? Gaara?

-Hola Naruto – dijo ese

-¿Que haces por acá? – Le pregunto Naruto

-Bueno yo vengo para – Decía pero lo interrumpe Hikari

-YA BASTA DE SALUDOS, NARUTO O SAKURA VIERON A KAKASHI-SAN!! – Grito enojada

Nos quedamos todos en silencio y viéndola como si fuera loca, pero ella los miraba con odio (Naruto y Sakura).

-Discúlpenla, es que esta nerviosa – excuso Hinata

_-Nerviosa?? Eso es estar nerviosa?, entonces no quiero verla cuando se enoja – pienso_

-Descuida – contesta Sakura, ya que Naruto se quedo callado – Pero creo que vi a Kakashi-sensei por el hospital

Al momento de decir eso, Hinata agarro a Hikari y salio corriendo en esa dirección, Gaara y yo salimos detrás de ellas, despidiéndonos de Sakura y Naruto.

Llegamos al hospital y preguntamos si había visto a Kakashi-sensei, pero nos dijeron que se había ido hace como cinco minutos

-¿Y sabría a donde se fue? – Le pregunto Hinata

-Disculpa pero no lo se – Le contesto la recepcionista del hospital, que no paraba de mirare y creo que a Gaara también

-Muchas gracias – Contesto Hinata

Salimos afuera y nos quedamos ahí pensando, otra vez, en donde podría estar. A lo lejos veo que viene corriendo Lee, que al venos se para

-Sasuke-kun, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo – Me dice

-Si, hola Lee – le respondo yo

-Hola Hinata-san – Le dice a Hinata y esta lo saluda – Hola Gaara-kun, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien – Fue su única respuesta

Después Lee mira a Hikari, que no lo miraba

-Hola, me presento soy Lee – Le dijo dándole la mano

_-¿La mano? – Pienso_

Hinata y yo nos miramos y después a Hikari, que lo único que hacia era mirar la cara a Lee

-Disculpa Lee, sabrías donde podría encontrarse Kakashi-san? – Le pregunto, sin darle la mano

-Ohhh, si creo que fue a la oficina de la Hokage – Respondió

-Muchas gracias, adiós – Dijo agarrando a Hinata de la mano e irse corriendo

-Adiós Lee – Dije siguiéndolas

Cuando llegamos a la oficina de la Hogake, esta nos dijo que se fue hace mucho tiempo y que se iría a la zona de entrenamiento numero 7. Salimos en dirección hacia allá, pero no lo encontramos y le preguntamos a Shikamaru, que pasaba por el lugar, y nos dijo que se fue en dirección a casa de Naruto

Fuimos a la casa de Naruto, pero no lo encontramos. Sin esperanzas fuimos hacia la academia y le preguntamos a Iruka-sensei si lo había visto por algún lado. Este nos dijo que estaba junto con Naruto comiendo ramen.

Llegamos al puesto de ramen, pero no había nadie. Salimos de allí, y Hikari con Hinata se sentaron en el suelo.

-Ya me canse – exclama Hinata

-Yo también – apoyo Hikari

-Me pregunto donde estará – Digo cerrando los ojos, intentando pensar en donde podría estar. Después de tanto pensar, Gaara hablo por primera vez

-Miran ahí esta Kakashi-san – Dijo señalando atrás mió

Me doy la vuelta y veo que viene hacia donde estábamos nosotros, Hinata y Hikari se levantan rápido. Vamos nosotros tres y nos ponemos frente a él

-Hola Kakashi-sensei – Saludamos Hinata y yo

-Hola Kakashi-san – Dijeron Gaara y Hikari

-Hola chicos – nos saludo – espera a ti no te conozco

-Kakashi-sensei, te presento a Hikari – Dije señalándola – ella es…

Ahora me acorde que no se que es ella, miro a Hinata para ayuda, pero al parecer ella tampoco sabe.

-Princesa del viento – Dice dándole la mano, pero el solo levanto la mano

-Mucho gusto – Dijo

_-Ya me enoje, tuvimos que buscarlo por toda la aldea y no le va a dar la mano- Pensé enojado_

Le agarre su mano y la junte con la de Hikari, él se me quedo viendo como si fuera loco

-Sasuke, ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Me pregunta

-Nada – Digo soltándolas y mirando hacia otro lado

-Bueno me tengo que ir chicos – Dice con una gota en la cabeza, empieza a caminar y se da la vuelta – Sasuke no te encierres mucho tiempo en tu casa te hace mal

Risas fue lo único que escuche, esas dos se estaban riendo de lo que me dijo. Me enfade y empecé a caminar en dirección al bosque

-Vamos Sasuke, no te enojes – me dice Hikari alcanzándome

-No tenemos tiempo para eso, haz cualquier técnica que tenga Kakashi-sensei, así no vayamos – Dije enojado

Llegamos al bosque, Hikari se puso en el medio, mientras que nosotros nos alejamos, pero no mucho.

Hikari junto sus dos manos y abrió los ojos, mostrándolos rojos. Yo me acerque para ver si vi mal, pero lo siguiente que vi fue una luz, logrando que cerrara los ojos.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré en un lugar que no conozco. Me paro y veo que estoy solo en un lugar muy grande.

-Demonios – Fue lo único que dije

CONTINUARA

**Espero y les guste, en este capitulo Gaara no participo mucho, pero en el próximo hablara mas**

**Sayonara y dejen rewrites **


	8. Lost

**

* * *

**

Hola!!

**Lo siento me equivoque, es que lo puse en la noche y estaba medio dormida, pero aquí esta la continuación del anterior capitulo**

**Pero antes quisiera agradecer rewrites.**

**A: HinataUchiha20 (Que bueno que te haya gustado, pero este fic no es ninguna traducción, es invento mió pero si hay uno avisame), Hinata.Elric (Muchas gracias y tu fic esta muy bueno), Ositopanda (Si es SasuHina, pero se tardara en notar) y Tenchi-Uchiha (después se enteraran que técnica hizo Hikari, pero Sasuke no fue el único afectado) **

**Ahora si el capitulo:**

POV Sasuke

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré en un lugar que no conozco. Me paro y veo que estoy solo en un lugar muy grande.

-Demonios – Fue lo único que dije

Empiezo a caminar hasta que llego a un lago, miro por todos lados buscando a los otros, y me doy cuenta que este lugar fue el de uno de mis sueños (N/A Ver Cáp. 5). Escucho voces a lo lejos y voy en esa dirección. Llego a un pueblo, parecido a Konoha pero tampoco hay personas aquí, camino hasta que me empieza a doler la cabeza, me voy hacia un callejón y me desmayo.

**

* * *

**

Me despierto en una habitación, me levanto de la cama, en donde estaba acostado, y salgo de ese lugar. La casa se parece mucho a la mía, me paro y escucho llorar a alguien, voy hacia donde esta esa persona. Llego a una habitación que en la puerta decía "Yumi", abro un poco la puerta para ver y me encuentro a una chica, de cabello negro y ojos azules, sentada en su cama

**-No lo puedo creer – Decía mientras lee un papel**

**Quería entrar y preguntarle donde estoy, pero tuve miedo**

**-Nos mintieron – Dijo mientras empezó a llorar - ¿Por qué?**

**Empecé a temblar**

**-¿Por qué nos mintieron? – Lloraba más fuerte - ¿Por qué a ti, Sasuke?**

* * *

POV Gaara

-Gaara – Alguien me empieza a mover

-Gaara despierta – Empecé a abrir los ojos y veo que es Hikari la que me hablaba

-¿Hikari? – Pregunto sentándome - ¿Dónde estoy?

-Buena pregunta señor!! – Exclamo levantando la mano y después me señala – Si usted responde en donde estamos gana 10,000,000 de boletos para comer ramen gratis!!

-¿Qué? – Pregunte

-Nada – Respondió mirando a otro lado

-Y ¿En donde estamos?

-Eso quisiera saberlo

-Y Uchiha y Hinata-san?

-Al parecer la técnica que hice nos mando a otro lugar, y además nos separo a los cuatros – Me respondió mirándome – Pero no los encontré, solo a ti

-Vamos a tener que buscarlos – Dije levantándome

-Ok Kazekage-sama!! – Dijo poniéndose firme, levantado su mano y poniéndola a un costado de su cabeza (N/A: como un saludo militar)

Empezamos a caminar, hasta llegar a una especie de festival. Preguntamos a algunas personas si los vieron, pero nos respondieron que no. Después de un largo rato de búsqueda, nos sentamos en un banco.

-Me pregunto donde estarán – Comento Hikari levantando los brazos

Nos quedamos en silencio durante largo rato, yo miraba el cielo, hasta que siento como Hikari me agarra y nos escondemos atrás del banco.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunte

-No hables – Me dijo mirando fijamente al frente de nosotros

A donde estaba mirando Hikari, se encontraba una chica; de cabello rubio, pelo largo y con rulos, ojos celestes. Miro a Hikari, que esta mirándola muy fijamente.

-Oh por dios – Exclamo Hikari

Miro de vuelta y la chica ya no esta sola, sino con un hombre, que por una extraña razón se parece mucho a Hikari. Se van corriendo del lugar y Hikari se levanto con la cabeza gacha

-Vamos – Dijo yéndose

_-¿Por qué se parece ese hombre a Hikari? – Pienso_

* * *

POV Sasuke

Me despierto de golpe, al parecer todo fue solo un sueño.

-Al fin despertaste – Escuche la voz de una chica

Miro hacia el lugar en donde proviene esa voz y me encuentro a la misma chica de mi sueño, solo que tiene ojos verdes (N/A: Igual a los de Sakura). Se me acerca y me sonríe

-¿Dónde estoy? – Le pregunto

-En mi casa – me responde

-¿Qué paso?

-Te encontré desmayado en un callejón y no podía dejarte tirado ahí ¿No?

-Ya veo…… - entonces no fue un sueño

-Sabes estaba viéndote – Me empieza diciendo

-¿Qué? – Temiendo que se me tirara encima

-Que traes una ropa muy rara – Me contesta

-Y yo pensaba que era normal

-Jajajajaja, ignora lo que dije – Me contesto riendo -¿quieres comer?

-¿No es muy temprano como para comer? – Pregunte, por que supuestamente son las 10 de la mañana

-¿Temprano?, pero si son las 9 de la noche – Tan tarde es??

-¿A que hora me encontraste?

-Como ceca del mediodía – Me dice - ¿Por qué?

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?

-Desde que te encontré, por eso pienso que puedes tener hambre

_-Si que dormí mucho – pienso_

-Y ¿quieres comer?

-Esta bien – Digo levantándome

-Oh es cierto – Dijo dándose la vuelta para verme – Me presento mi nombre es Yagami Naoko y ¿tu?

-Yo soy Uchiha Sasuke

-Ahora si podemos comer – Me dijo y después salimos de esa habitación.

La casa era la misma que la de mi sueño, caminos por un pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina. En la mesa, que estaba al medio, estaba llena de comida (N/A: Como esa comida que les dieron en la aguas termales del cáp. 101). Me senté en el piso.

- Itadakimasu – Dije

Estaba tan hambriento, que me pareció que comía como Naruto come ramen, al termine de comer empezamos a charlar sobre mi ropa y como llegue aquí.

-Woah…. Que interesante – Me contesto riendo y después miro afuera, que estaba muy oscuro - Será mejor ir a descansar

-Es cierto tengo que buscar a mis……… - No sabia como denominarlos, ya que a Hikari y a Hinata apenas las conozco y a Gaara, bueno eso o importa

-Tus amigos –Completo lo que iba a decir

-Algo así – Respondí

-Vamos te mostrare donde dormirás – Dijo caminando hacia el pasillo

Caminamos derecho por ahí, hasta llegar a un espacio, que tenia tres habitaciones alrededor.

-Mira esa es tu habitación – Dijo señalando la primera puerta, después señalo la de al lado – Y esa es mía, por si necesitas algo

Las mire, pero la otra puerta, que estaba un poco alejada, atrajo mi atención

-Me tengo que dormir, buenas noches Sasuke-san – Me dijo mientras se iba a su habitación

Me quede ahí por un largo rato, hasta que reaccione y entre a la habitación en donde voy a dormir.

* * *

POV Gaara

Buscamos a Hinata-san y al Uchiha, pero no los encontramos por ningún lado, y el problema es que se estaba haciendo de noche.

-Los mate!! – Grito Hikari y empezó a llorar

-No los mataste – Respondo intentando que se calmara, ya que todo este rato estuvo nerviosa – Ya los encontraremos, pero antes tenemos que ir a un hotel, para así descansar y seguir la búsqueda mañana

-Esta bien – Dijo tranquilizándose – pero a donde iremos

-No se, por aquí debe haber un hotel

-Mira ahí hay uno – dijo señalando al frente

Caminamos hasta el y entramos

-Disculpe, tiene dos habitaciones? – Le pregunte a la recepcionista

-No, lo siento señor – Me respondió – Solo tenemos una

-Vamos a tener que ir a otro lado – Comento Hikari

-No es por entrometerme – Excuso la recepcionista – Pero dudo que encuentren dos habitaciones

-¿Por qué? – Pregunte

-Es por el festival que se esta por realizar – Nos contesto

-¿Qué hacemos? – Me pregunto Hikari

-Y tendremos que quedarnos acá, además estamos cansados como para buscar otro lugar – Le dije y después la mire a la mujer – Buenos dénos esa habitación

-Esta bien – Nos dijo – Aquí tiene la llave y que disfrute su estancia – Dijo dándome la llave

* * *

POV Sasuke

Mientras intentaba dormir, escuche que hacían mucho ruido afuera, salgo de la habitación y veo que ese sonido viene de la otra habitación. Me acerco y abro la puerta, en ella había una cama, al lado de esta una mesa de luz, un escritorio y todo era de color azul. Entro y me empieza a hacer frió, me acerco hasta la ventana, pero no estaba abierta.

-Es malo entrar en habitaciones ajenas – Escuche atrás mió

Me doy la vuelta rápido, pero no hay nadie

_-Debe ser mi imaginación – pienso_

Pero cuando me doy la vuelta, hacia la ventana, me encuentro con una niño de cabello rubio, ojos celeste y como de 7 años

-¿Quién eres? – Le pregunte

-Te dije que es de mala educación entrar en habitaciones ajenas – Me repitió enojado

-¿Qué acaso es tu habitación? – Le digo

-No, pero conozco al dueño – Me contesta

-Entonces si no eres de aquí, ¿Quién eres? –

-Por que soy bueno te diré mi nombre, además me recuerdas a alguien – Dijo sonriéndome – Me llamo…

-¿Qué haces? – escuche de atrás mió, me iba a dar vuelta, pero algo me golpeo la cabeza y caí al suelo – Te dije que me esperaras, hasta que la encontremos

-Es que estaba aburrido – contesto el niño

-Esta vez lo dejo pasar, ahora vayámonos de aquí – Fue lo ultimo que escuche

* * *

POV Gaara

Subimos a la habitación, en ella había una sola cama matrimonial, un sillón, que al lado había una ventana, que llevaba a un balcón.

-Yo dormiré en el sillón – Digo

-No, no, no, no – Me dijo con su dedo – el Kazekage no debe dormir en un sillón, yo dormiré en el

-No Hikari, yo dormiré en el – Dije

-Y que te parece si dormimos los dos en la cama y problema resuelto – Me dijo sonriendo

Le iba a contestar que no, pero cuando me di cuenta ya esta acostado en la cama, escucho como alguien se acuesta al lado mió. La miro a Hikari, que esta muy pensativa

-Es hermosa – pienso - ¿Qué? Gaara no pienses en esas cosas – Pienso mientras desvío la cara hacia el techo (N/A: Gaara no lo quiere decir, pero esta sonrojado).

Ahora que me acuerdo, aun no le pregunte a Hikari de por que se puso así cuando vimos a esas personas.

-Hikari – La llamo

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué te comportaste así cuando vimos a esas personas, que estaban en el parque?

Se sentó en la cama y dirigió su mirada a mí, estaba sorprendida, pero después bajo la cabeza y se puso tristes

-¿Viste al hombre? – Me pregunto

-Si

-Bueno el es……- Parecía que tuviera miedo – Él es……

Iba a contestarme, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de una sirena, nos miramos y fuimos hacia la ventana. Vimos a lo lejos que una casa se estaba incendiando. Salimos del hotel para ver mejor, vimos salir a la recepcionista y decidí preguntarle

-Disculpe, pero ¿que esta pasando?

-Se esta incendiando el templo Hikari – Dijo saliendo

-¿Hikari? – Dije y después mire a Hikari, que tenia la cabeza gacha

**Continuara**

**Espero y les guste, como dije Gaara participo mas en este capitulo. Puede ser que en el próximo capitulo aparezca Hinata, pero no les prometo nada.**

**Sayonara!!**

**PD: Dejen rewrite y se ganaran 10,000,000 de boletos para comer ramen gratis!!**


	9. The help of a child

****

**Hola!!**

**Aquí esta el capitulo siguiente, pero lamento decir que Hinata no aparecerá mucho en estos capítulos. Antes de ir al capitulo, quisiera agradecer rewrites a**

**Hinatauchiha20, Andreaeb182, Uchiha Shio (Gracias por decirme que puse mal el capitulo ), Ositopanda( Habla con Hikari sobre tus boletos, ella fue la de la idea XD y en el proximo se sabra que tecnica hizo), Dagorfly (Gracias por leer mi fic) y Tenchi-Uchiha (Este fic tienes muchos misterios, por que la mayor de los capítulos son contados por Sasuke, Gaara o Hinata, que no tiene idea de nada. Pero ya habrá un capitulo contado por Hikari, que ahi se resolveran algunas cosas)**

**Y aquí esta el capitulo "The help of a child" (La ayuda de un niño)**

POV Gaara

-Disculpe, pero ¿que esta pasando? – Le pregunte a la recepcionista

-Se esta incendiando el templo Hikari – Dijo saliendo a fuera

-¿Hikari? – Dije y después mire a Hikari, que tenia la cabeza gacha

Nos quedamos en silencio, mire al frente y vi pasar a muchas personas, que se dirigían al lugar del incendio.

-El templo se incendia – Escuche a una mujer gritar

Mire, de vuelta, a Hikari que había levantado la cabeza, tenia cara de preocupada.

Empezó a correr, en dirección a donde todo el pueblo se dirigía, yo la seguí. No se porque pero parecía apurada por llegar, cuando llegamos había muchas gente alrededor de un templo en llamas. Hikari, sin decirme nada, se fue a la parte de atrás del templo, cuando llego, empezó a mirar para todos lados, como si buscara a alguien. Se quedo ahí hasta que el incendio fue apagado y todas las personas se fueron

-Vamos al hotel – Dije

No me escucho y se sentó, en el piso, contra la pared de lo que quedaba del templo. Yo me senté al lado.

-Que raro que este templo se llame igual que tu – Dije

-Mi madre me puso el nombre del ultimo recuerdo que tiene de este lugar……– Empezó diciendo – y ese recuerdo es el templo Hikari incendiándose

-¿Qué? – Pregunte dirigiendo mi mirada hacia ella

-Tengo miedo, Gaara – Me dijo empezando a temblar

-¿Por qué?

-Algo malo puede pasar – Se abraso a sus piernas y empezó a llorar - y todo…… será mi culpa

-¿Qué cosa mala va a pasar? – Pregunte preocupado

-Me culparan – Dijo llorando mas fuerte – Y Sasuke…….- No dijo nada mas, ya que una mano pequeña se le puso en su cabeza.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia esa persona y era un niño (N/A: No tengo ganas de describirlo, solo diré que es el mismo niño que Sasuke vio) que le estaba sonriendo. Hikari también lo miro.

-No te preocupes – Dijo acercando su cara a la de Hikari, para darle un beso en la frente – Ya todo se solucionara

Después de eso Hikari se desmayo, el niño me miro

-Cuídala – Me dijo yéndose

No se porque pero tuve ganas de dormir y eso hice. Cuando abrí los ojos el cielo aun estaba oscuro, intento levantarme pero algo me lo impide, miro abajo y me encuentro a Hikari durmiendo en mis piernas.

_-Creo que será mejor ir al hotel – Pienso mirando el cielo_

Me levanto con Hikari en brazos, intentando no despertarla, y empiezo el camino hacia el hotel. Cuando llego la acuesto en la cama y yo al lado.

_-Mañana le preguntare – pienso antes de dormir_

* * *

POV Sasuke

Me despierto, miro a todos lados y me encuentro en la habitación que debía dormir.

_-Que raro yo debería estar en la otra habitación – Pienso _

Me levanto de la cama y salgo hacia la cocina, en ella esta Naoko cocinando. Me siento para desayunar, ella se da vuelta con dos platos.

-Ohayo Sasuke-san – Me saludo - ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Ohayo – Respondo – Dormí bien, supongo

-¿Cómo que supongo? – Me pregunto sentándose

-Anoche me desperté a la madrugada, porque escuche mucho ruido en la otra habitación – Empiezo explicando – Cuando entre me encontré con un niño como de 7 años, cabello rubio y ojos celestes

Ella solo se me queda viendo, hasta que hablo

-Que raro – Fue lo que me dijo

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto

-Esa habitación a estado cerrada durante aproximadamente 28 años – Me dice

-¿Cómo? – Pregunte – Pero anoche yo la abrí

-Eso no puede ser

-Y puede ser que no te diste cuenta de que estaba abierta

-Vamos yo te mostrare que esta cerrada – Me dijo yendo hacia allá, yo la seguí

Cuando llegamos, yo agarre el picaporte e intente abrirla, como anoche, pero estaba cerrada.

-Pero yo la abrí – Dije pensando en la posibilidad de que haya sido un sueño

-Ya te dije, esta cerrada hace mucho – Me dice

Mire la habitación durante un largo rato y después a Naoko

-¿Por qué esta cerrada? – Pregunte

-Lo único que se, es que mi madre la cerro con llave – Me dijo

-Y ¿donde están tus padres? – Pregunte, pensando en que no los había visto

-Murieron

-Lo siento – Dije

-Descuida, ya hace como 6 años que murieron los dos

-Pero y la llave de esta habitación

-La intente buscar, pero no la encontré por ningún lado – Dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina

- Y ¿Qué hay ahí dentro?

-Eso no lo se - Me dijo – Mi madre nunca me dejo entrar ahí

-¿De quien era la habitación?

Antes de llegar a la cocina, ella se da la vuelta y me mira

-Te diré lo unido que yo se – Empezó diciéndome – Esta casa era de mis abuelos, ellos tenían dos hijos, mi madre y mi tío. Cuando yo nací, mis abuelos ya habían muerto y mis padres vivían aquí. Yo dormía en la habitación que estoy ahora, mis padres en la de al lado y la otra mi madre la cerro con llave.

-¿Sabes la razón? – Pregunte

-Al parecer esa habitación es la de mi tío – Me dijo

-Y ¿que le paso a él?

-Yo escuchaba, en ese momento, que él estaba maldito y por eso escapo del pueblo – Me dijo – Pero cuando le preguntaba a mi madre sobre si era cierto, ella se enojaba y se iba a su habitación a llorar

-Ya veo – Digo – Iré a buscar a mis "amigos"

-Pero no desayunaste – Me dice

-No importa, volveré mas tarde – Digo saliendo

-Que te vaya bien – Me grito desde la cocina

Salí de la casa, que desde afuera se ve que es más grande que la mía. Cuando me doy la vuelta, me encuentro al mismo niño, que vi anoche.

-Hola – Me saluda sonriendo

_-Así que no fue sueño - pensé _

* * *

POV Gaara

-AHHHHHH!! – Escucho a alguien gritar

Miro al costado mió, pero Hikari no esta. Me despierto de golpe, miro toda la habitación y Hikari no esta

-AHHHHHHHHH!! – Gritaron otra vez, el grito provenía del baño

Me levanto de la cama y voy en dirección hacia el, toco la puerta pero no contestan, lo hice otra vez y la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a una Hikari muy preocupada.

-Gaara…… - Empezó diciendo con cara de preocupada – Estoy……..estoy……EMBARAZA!! – Grito

-Hikari – Digo serio

-Esta bien solo me caí en el baño – Me dice saliendo

-¿Por qué te gusta hacer esas bromas?

-Por que estoy aburrida y además Sasuke no esta aquí – Me contesta acostándose en la cama

-¿Le querías decir eso al Uchiha? – Pregunte

-Por supuesto, hasta le hubiera dicho que era su hijo – Dijo riendo y levantando las piernas (N/A: Nunca dije, pero Hikari siempre usa una pollera blanca)

-Me voy al baño – Digo mirando a otro lado y entrando en el

Cuando salgo, Hikari estaba sentada en la cama, viendo por la ventana.

-¿Por donde buscaremos? – Pregunto

-Mmmm…….-Dice con un dedo en la barbilla y cerrando los ojos – Creo que por el sur

-¿Cómo sabes cual es el sur? – Pregunto recordando el problema que tuvimos ayer

-La recepcionista me dio uno mapa – Me dice y después me mira – Sabias duermes mucho

-Eso ya lo se – Respondo

-Bien - Dice levantándose de la cama y con un brazo en alto - vamos a buscar a los morochos

-¿Morochos?

-Si, ya que los dos tienen cabello como de color azul oscuro – Me contesta – Y nosotros somos pelirrojos

-Ah - Fue lo único que respondí

-Entonces...¡¡VAMOS!! – Grito saliendo de la habitación

_-Espero que los encontremos o me volveré loco si me quedo más tiempo con ella – Pienso saliendo detrás de ella_

* * *

POV Sasuke

-Tu mocoso - Digo señalándolo

-Yo ¿que? – Me pregunta

-Tú entraste anoche a esta casa – Le dije señalándola

-No te contestare – Me dice yéndose

-Espera – Digo siguiéndolo

Yo lo seguí, para preguntarle como entro en esa habitación ya que esta cerrada. Pero siguió caminando, pasando por un pueblo y llegando a un lago, que al llegar me miro fijamente.

-¿Cómo entraste a esa habitación? –Pregunto otra vez

-Fácil, solo la abrí

-No mientas esa puerta estaba cerrada con llave –Le digo serio – A no ser que tu tengas la llave

-Eso no te incumbe en absoluto, además no tienes tiempo para preocuparte por eso – Me contesta con arrogancia

-Qué sabes si tengo tiempo – Digo enojado

-Yo se todo – Me dice – Se que estas perdido en este lugar y que tus amigos también lo están

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No interesa como lo se – Me contesta – Lo que importa es que yo te ayudare a buscarlos

-¿Cómo puedo saber que dices la verdad?

-¿No le crees a un niño de 8 años?

-No

-Si no quieres mi ayuda mejor, pero te recuerdo que no sabes donde estas, ni menos en donde podrían estar – Me dice sonriéndome

En eso tenia razón, yo no conozco este lugar y puede ser que me pierda, además no parece ser un lugar muy pequeño. Él todavía me sigue mirando fijamente

-Esta bien – Contesto resignado - Pero antes, dime tu nombre

-Ok, mi nombre es……Shuji – Me dice feliz

_-Que cambio – pienso – hace unos minutos estaba serio y ahora feliz, me recuerda a alguien_

-Y ¿el tuyo? – Me pregunta

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke

- Bien Sasuke-chan vamos por allá – Me dice señalando hacia mi izquierda

-¿A QUIEN LE DICES SASUKE-CHAN?! – Grito persiguiéndolo, ya que empezó a correr

Lo seguí hasta que me prometió nunca mas llamarme así. Caminamos y les preguntamos, a algunas personas que vimos pasar ceca de nosotros, si habían visto a Hikari, Hinata y Gaara, pero nos dijeron que no.

-Mira un lugar en donde están los policías – Me dice Shuji, señalando hacia el frente

-Se llama jefatura de policías – Le corrijo – Y como pueden saber ellos, si son muchas las personas que viven aquí

-Por que todas estas personas estaban anoche en el festival – Me contesta – Vamos

-Esta bien – Contesto caminando hacia allá

Cuando entramos, el lugar estaba lleno de policías. Nos acercamos a uno, que estaba escribiendo algo

-Disculpe, estaba buscando a mis amigos – Le digo

-Si, por favor díganos sus descripciones – Me dice

-Bueno, él tiene el cabello rojo, corto y ojos turquesas – Digo describiendo a Gaara – Una de ellas tiene el cabello anaranjado y ojos verdes, y la otra cabello de color azulado y ojos blancos – Digo

-¿Ojos blancos? – Me pregunta

-Si – Contesto - ¿Por qué?

-Por nada hijo, ya preguntare si los han visto – Me dice yendo hacia los otros policías

-Me parece que no saben nada – Comento Shuji

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Le pregunto

Cuando iba a contestarme escuchamos risas desde adentro, yo lo mire

-¿Ves lo que te dije? – Me contesta – Así son los _humanos_

_-Dijo humanos – Pienso_

Pero cuando iba a preguntarle por dijo eso, justo llego el policía

-Dicen que vieron all chico de cabello rojo junto con la chica de cabello anaranjado, entrando en un hotel – Me dice

-Y ¿la otra chica? – Pregunto extrañado que no mencionara a Hinata

-No saben nada – Me contesta – Te daré la dirección del hotel

-Arigato – Digo mientras me da el papel con la dirección

Caminamos en dirección al hotel. Entramos en el y una señora nos atendió

-Ohayo Señor – Me saluda la mujer - ¿necesita algo?

-Si, me podría decir si aquí se hospedan dos personas – Le digo

-Si, por favor digame el nombre de alguno de ellos, para ver si estan registrados

Ahí me acorde que no se el apellido de Hikari, menos el de Gaara.

-Hikari Yagami – Dijo Shuji a la señora

Yo lo mire pensando en como sabe su nombre.

La señora se fue a revisar un papel y volvió a nosotros

-Disculpen, pero ellos se han ido de acá como hace una hora – Me dice

-No importa y muchas gracias – Digo saliendo a fuera

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?

-Vamos al parque – Me dice el mocoso

Fuimos al parque y nos sentamos en unos bancos. Nos quedamos en silencio durante mucho rato, hasta que Shuji hablo

-Mira allá – Me dice señalando a unos monjes

-¿Qué tienen ellos? – Pregunto

-Que ellos pueden saber donde están – Me dice parándose

-Ya estoy cansado de preguntar – Digo - Ve tú

-Bien, iré yo – Dice yéndose hacia ellos

Me quede observándolo fijamente, ahora que lo pienso, él también se me hace muy familiar. Empiezo a pensar a quien me hace acordar. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, que no note que había llegado al lado mió

-Dicen ello que vieron a dos personas, con esas descripciones, cerca del templo, hace 20 minutos – Me dice Shuji

-Entonces vamos al templo – Digo parándome

Caminamos hacia el templo durante 10 minutos, lo cuales no hablamos nada. Cuando llegamos, el templo estaba todo quemado

-¿Qué paso aquí? – Pregunto

-Anoche se incendio – Me contesta –Y aun no saben la razón

-Ya veo – Digo mirando alrededor – Pero parece que aquí no están ellos

-Eso parece – Me contesta – Ira a preguntar a esas chicas de allá – Me dice yendo hacia unas chicas, que al parecer tenían la misma edad que yo

Cuando llega hasta ellas, estas se le quedaron viendo como si fuera algo muy lindo y después me miraron a mí. Eso me hizo recordar a mi cuando era pequeño y me molestaban. Empezó a despedirse y estas le dieron un papel.

-Sasuke-cha…digo Sasuke-san!! – Me grita acercándose – Dicen ellas que estaban aquí, pero se fueron en dirección al lago

-Entonces vamos al lago – Digo

-Espera – Grita Shuji, haciendo que parara de caminar y lo mirara – Eas chicas me dieron esto, para ti – Me dice dándome el papel que le dieron

Lo agarro y adentro estaban escritos unos números de teléfonos y unas direcciones. Yo lo miro y le pregunto

-Y esto ¿qué es?

-Eso es un papel – Me contesta

-ESO YA LO SE – Le grito

-Entonces

-¿Por qué te dieron esto para mi?

-Ah eso, bueno cuando yo les fui a preguntar, ella me dijeron que como podría estar solo y le dije que estaba contigo. – Empieza – y cuando me estaba por ir me dijeron "Dale esto a tu hermano mayor" – Dijo imitando a las esas chicas

-¿Yo tu hermano mayor? – Pregunto

-Si yo también digo que están ciegas, por que no nos parecemos en nada – Dice – Además yo soy mas lindo que tu

Después de eso lo empecé a perseguir. Llegamos al lago mas rápido de lo que pensaba.

-Al fin llegamos – Dice Shuji estirando los brazos

-Espero que todavía estén aquí - Digo

-Sasuke – Me llama el mocoso con voz seria

-¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto mirándolo

-Fue un gusto conocerte – Me dice

-Si también fue un gusto conocerte – contesto extrañado, ya que parecía que se estaba despidiendo, pero cuando iba a preguntar escucho al alguien llamarme, me doy la vuelta y veo a Hikari junto con Gaara viniendo hacia mí.

-SASUKE!! – Grita Hikari llegando hasta donde estoy yo – Y yo que quería hacer una fiesta, festejando tu muerte – me dice apunto de llorar

-Yo también me hubiera hecho una fiesta, si me enteraba que estabas muerta – Contesto

-Ya basta – Hablo Gaara por primera vez – Ya estamos todos juntos

- Espera y ¿donde esta Hinata? – Pregunto

-¿Qué no estaba contigo? – Me pregunta Hikari

-No – contesto

* * *

POV Hinata

Me despierto en una casa que no conozco, me levanto y empiezo a revisar todo el lugar. Entro en una habitación, que al parecer es de un matrimonio, en ella me fijo en una foto, que estaba cortada a la mitad, solo mostrando a un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos celestes.

Salgo de ahí y entro en otra habitación, que era de una chica, abro un cajón y adentro había un cuaderno. Miro el cuaderno y en el estaba escrito "Hinata Shibata", empecé a temblar y cuando lo abro estaba escrito "Siempre seremos amigos" y abajo estaba firmado por Takashi, Hinata y Sasuke. Empecé a llorar y me abrace al cuaderno.

-Ya me quiero ir – Digo llorando mas fuerte – Ven por mi……Sasuke

Continuara

******Espero que les haya gustado, a mi personalmente me gusto el niño, bueno yo lo cree así que me tiene que gustar XD.**

**Sayonara!!**

**Y dejen rewrites **


	10. Without find

**Hola!!**

**Aqui traje la continuacion del anterior, pero como siempre antes a agradecer rewrites**

**a Dagorfly, Hinatauchiha20(tiene razon el fic es complicado, por eso cada cosa que diga Hikari o sueñe Sasuke con importantes para entender despues), Tenchi-Uchiha(El niño dice eso, solo para molestar a Sasuke y tambien hay una razon de por que Hinata nombro a Sasuke) y a OsitoPanda (Que bueno que te haya caido bien "Shuji".Shibata, es un apellido, por eso esta escrito "Hinata Shibata")**

**Ahora si el fic **

**Declainer:Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del grandioso Masashio Kishimoto**

* * *

POV Sasuke

-Sasuke, no me sale – Se queja Hikari

-Por algún lado de tu cabeza debe estar – Contesto mientras sigo comiendo unas galletas

-Ohhh, pero ¿Por qué tu estas sentado y comiendo galletas, mientras que yo tengo que hacer esto? – Me pregunta

-Por que, en primer, yo no fue el que los trajo acá – Contesto – Y en segundo, dijiste que no te gustaban las galletas

-Esa fue mentira!! – Dice corriendo hacia donde estoy sentado y me agarra la pierna – Vamos Sasuke déjame descansar un minuto!! – Grita

-Esta bien

-YUHU!! – Dice mientras se sienta al lado mió y empieza a comer las galletas

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras comíamos, hasta que Hikari hablo

-¿Crees que la hayan encontrado? – Pregunta

-No se – Contesto – Han pasado cuatro días, desde que llegamos aquí – Contesto pensando en todo lo pasado hasta ahora

FLASH BACK 

- Espera y ¿donde esta Hinata? – Pregunto

-¿Qué no estaba contigo? – Me pregunta Hikari

-No – contesto

-¡¡COMO QUE NO ESTA CONTIGO?! – Me grita Hikari

- YO PENSABA QUE ESTABA CON USTEDES!! – Le grite

Nos miramos con odio durante un largo rato, hasta que me doy cuenta, que me había olvidado del pequeño. Pero cuando me doy la vuelta, él ya no estaba. Empiezo a buscarlo por alrededor, pero no esta

-¿Qué buscas Sasuke? – Me pregunta Hikari

-Que extraño, yo venia con un niño – Contesto

-¿Con un niño? – Pregunta, mira a Gaara y después a mí – Pero cuando nosotros te vimos, estabas solo

-Eso no puede ser, yo estaba con un niño – Le digo

-No será tu imaginación Sasuke?

-Estoy seguro que no – Contesto

-Puede ser que su madre lo haya llamado y se fue – Me dice Hikari

-Puede ser – Contesto serio

_-¿Por qué estoy deprimido? – Pienso_

-¿Qué haremos Sasuke? – Me saca de mis pensamientos Gaara

-Y tendremos que buscarla – Contesto

-Entonces, ¡¡EMPECEMOS LA BUSQUEDA!! – Grita Hikari

Buscamos por los lugares, que no fuimos, pero no la encontramos. Como se estaba haciendo de noche, fuimos a la casa de Naoko-san. Hikari y Naoko-san se fueron a dormir en la habitación en donde estaba durmiendo yo, ya que hay una cama de dos plazas. Mientras que Gaara y yo dormimos en la habitación de Naoko, pero en diferentes camas.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano, desayunamos y nos sentamos en el pasillo, que da al patio (N/A: Recuerden que la casa es como la de Sasuke)

-Entonces… ¿que técnica es la que hiciste? – Le pregunta Gaara a Hikari

-No lo se – Responde

-Yo lo ultimo que recuerdo – Comienzo – Es haberte visto los ojos rojos

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? – Pregunta Gaara

-Que al parecer uso el sharingan – Contesto – Pero no el sharingan normal, sino el mangekyou sharingan

-Que lindo nombre – Contesta Hikari – Pero no se que quiere decir

-Te explicare, el sharingan es del clan Uchiha…

- Tu clan!! – Habla Hikari

-¿Me dejaras hablar?

-Jajaja por supuesto, continúa – Responde riendo

-Continuo, el sharingan es una técnica ocular, que solo los del clan Uchiha pueden usarla – Explico – El sharingan esta separado en tres fases, la primera sale una aspa negra en el ojo, la segunda, sale otra aspa y después sale la tercera aspa, que con esa puedes hacer el mangekyou sharingan.

-Aja – Dice Hikari – entonces el Mangekyou sharingan te envía a otra parte?

-Puede ser – Contesto

-Entonces Hikari hizo el mangekyou sharingan y fuimos enviados a otra parte – Dice Gaara - ¿Pero a donde?

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber – Contesto

-Yo se – Dice Hikari

-¿Tu sabes? – Pregunto

-Si y te diré que este lugar es el pasado – Dice ella

-¿Pasado?

-Si, lo eh notado por el lugar y además Naoko-nee-chan tiene un almanaque, en donde sale la fecha de hoy

-¿Y por que fuimos mandados acá? – Pregunta Gaara

-Eso es lo quisiera saber – Dice Hikari – Pero antes de pensar "¿Por qué estamos aquí?", deberíamos buscar a Hinata

-¿Qué hacen? – Nos pregunta Naoko-san, que llegaba al lado nuestro

-Pensando en donde buscar a Hinata – Contesta Hikari

-Si quieren les ayudo a buscarla – Dice Naoko-san

-Por supuesto, cuanto mas mejor – Dice feliz Hikari

-Bien – Empiezo – Tu Hikari te quedaras a practicar el mangekyou, para que cuando lleguemos con Hinata, vuélvalos a casa

-¿QUEEEE?? – Grita Hikari – Y Tu que harás?

-Yo me iré con a buscar a Hinata, junto con Naoko-san – Contesto - Y Gaara se quedara contigo

-Yo cero que seria mejor, que yo vaya con Naoko-san y tú te quedaras con Hikari – Dice Gaara

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto enojado

-Por que la técnica que tiene que hacer Hikari es el sharingan y tú dijiste que los únicos que tienen ese poder son los del clan Uchiha y tú eres del clan Uchiha – Explica Gaara

_-Me arruino mi plan – Pienso_

-Esta bien – Contesto

-Jajajaja, Sasuke se tiene que quedar conmigo – Dice Hikari riendo

-Te callas o te asesino aquí mismo - Digo muy enojado

-Me callo

-Bien, entonces nosotros nos iremos a buscar a Hinata-san – Dice Naoko-san

-Si...y yo tendré que quedarme a ayudar a Hikari – Contesto resignado.

Así paso el día, nosotros practicando el jutsu (N/A: Mentira, el estuvo sentado todo el rato), y Gaara y Naoko-san buscando a Hinata, pero sin éxito. Llego la noche y después de comer no pusimos a hablar.

-Creo que hay que avisar a la policía, así la busquen – Opino Naoko-san

-Ya se, si no la encuentran mañana, vayan a avisarle a la policía – Comento Hikari, que estaba seria

-Que problema – Dijo Gaara – Me pregunto donde estará

Nos quedamos en silencio durante largo rato, hasta que Naoko-san hablo

-¿Quieren unas galletas?

-No me gustan – Dijo Hikari

-No, muchas gracias – Contesto mas cortes Gaara

-¿Y Tu Sasuke? – Me pregunto

-No gracias, quizás mañana – Respondo

Charlamos durante un largo rato, rato del cual Hikari no abrió la boca.

-Me voy a dormir – Dijo de golpe Hikari

-¿Tan temprano? – Pregunto Naoko-san

-Si, es que estoy muy cansada – Contesto – Buenas noches – Dijo saliendo de la cocina.

En ese momento me pregunte por que estaba tan rara.

-Yo también me iré a dormir – Digo – Buenas noches

-Buenas noches – Me contestaron

Me estaba dirigí a la habitación, pero vi a Hikari parada frente a la puerta, que esta cerrada, yo me quede observándola

_-¿Que le pasara? – Pensé_

Después de un largo rato se fue a su habitación, yo me dirigí a la habitación, que Hikari estaba observándola. No tenía nada raro y después me dirigí a mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Gaara se pasó toda la mañana viendo a Hikari y a mí. Como a las 12 p.m. se fueron a buscar a Hinata. Y yo me quede con Hikari

FIN FLASH BACK

-Vamos sigue – Le digo a Hikari, que todavía sigue sentada

-¿¿Ya?? – Pregunta - ¿No puedo descansar más tiempo?

-NO

-Esta bien – Me contesta parándose frente a mí

* * *

POV Gaara

-Ya buscamos por todos los lugares – Dice Naoko-san, mientras nos sentamos en una banco - ¿Cómo se pudo perder?

-Eso no lo se – Contesto

-Ya paso la hora de almorzar – Comenta – Será mejor ir a casa, Sasuke-san y Hikari-chan deben estar con hambre

-Tienes razon, después continuamos la busqueda – Digo

Nos fuimos a casa y encontramos a Sasuke retando a Hikari (N/A: Que novedad)

-Si te debes acordar y no lo quieres decir – Grito Sasuke

-Que no me acuerdo BAKA – Le contesto de la misma forma Hikari

-Vamos chicos, tranquilos – Dice Naoko-san, mientras se pone entre ello – Que les parece si les hago el almuerzo

-SIII… almuerzo – Grito feliz Hikari

Después de que Hikari dejara de abrasar a Naoko-san, ella empezó a cocinar, mientras que nosotros estamos en la sala.

-Sabes Sasuke, el otro día me caí – Dijo Hikari

-¿En donde? – Le pregunto Sasuke

-En el baño del hotel, que estábamos Gaara y yo – Contesto – y cuando me escucho gritar, él peso que estaba embarazada

-¿No será que tu le dijiste eso? – Pregunto Sasuke

No puedo parar de mirarlos a los dos, por la manera en que se hablan parece que ya se conocen de hace mucho, además lo que me dijo Naoko-san anoche, eso me hizo pensar

FLASH BACK

- Buenas noches – Contestamos

-Y yo que quería hablar con ellos – Dijo Naoko-san

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Le dije a Naoko-san

-Por supuesto – Contesta

-¿Cómo se llama este pueblo?

-Ah eso, se llama Yami– Responde

-¿Yami? – Pregunto - ¿Por que le pusieron ese nombre?

-Por que dicen que cuando llegaron aca, este pueblo estaba muy oscuro y sin vida - Me contesta - Y tambien, creo, que por que fue fundado por mi bisabuelo

-¿Por tu bisabuelo? - Pregunto

-Si, por que si sacas el "ga" de mi apellido dice Yami

-¿Cómo es tu apellido?

-Yo soy Yagami – Contesto

_-¿Yagami? Ese es el apellido de Hikari – Pensé_

-Ya veo - Contesto

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que ella hablo de vuelta.

-Sabes esto es raro – Me dice

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto

- Es que Hikari-chan se parece a alguien que aparece en una foto con mi madre – Me contesta

-¿Cómo? – Pregunto sorprendido, pensando en el hombre que vi con Hikari.

-Te mostrare – Dijo mientras saca un álbum de fotos y los abre en una pagina y señalando una foto me dice – Mira

Miro la foto, en ella hay dos chicas, una mas alta que la otra, la alta se parece a Naoko-san, solo que la de la foto tiene los ojos celeste. Mientras que la otra se parece a Hikari, en cara y el tipo de peinado, solo que con ojos marrones y cabello castaño.

Miro a Naoko-san sorprendido

-La más alta es mi madre y la otra al aparecer era su amiga – Comento

-¿Por qué se parece a Hikari?

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo – Comento

Sigo mirando la foto y miro la que esta al lado, mostrando a un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules, sosteniendo una piedra morada en las manos.

-¿Quién es él? – Pregunto señalando la foto

-No estoy muy segura – Contesta – Se lo pregunte a mi madre, pero nunca me lo quiso decir quien era.

-¿Y nunca te intereso saber quien era?

-Por eso le pregunte a la vecina y ella me contesto que era mi tío y luego le pregunte a mi madre y ella me dijo que era mentira. Así que no se que creer.

-¿Por qué tu madre no te lo quería contar? – Pregunte

-No lo se, pero sabias otra cosa extraña, fue cuando yo me dirigía a mi habitación y mi madre estaba adentro del cuarto de mi tío, yo me acerque y escuche como ella dijo el nombre "Sasuke" –Me dijo

-¿Sasuke? – Pregunte

-Si, por eso me sorprendió cuando tu amigo me dijo que se llamaba Sasuke – Comento

Nos quedamos en silencio, miro el reloj y marcan la 2 am. Naoko-san se levanta

-Es muy tarde me iré a dormir – Dice Naoko-san – Buenas noches Gaara

-Buenas noches - Contesto

Me quede ahí pensando, hasta que decidí ir a dormir.

FIN FLAH BACK

-GAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Escucho a Hikari, que me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto

-NAOKO-NEE-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN – Grito de vuelta Hikari

-Ya entiendo – Dice Sasuke

No entiendo nada de lo que pasa, lo único que se es que estaban hablando tranquilos y ahora Hikari esta gritando.

-¿Que pasa Hikari-chan? – Pregunto con preocupación

-Nada, solo le estaba explicando a Sasuke como hay que pedir auxilio, gritando el nombre de las personas – Dijo muy tranquila

_-Y yo pensaba que me iba a decir algo – Pienso ¬¬_

-Esta bien, iré a terminar de cocinar – Dice tranquila, me pregunto como puede estarlo.

-Esto siempre me paso con mí madre – Comento Hikari

Pongo atención a lo que va a decir de su madre.

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunta Sasuke

-Cuando yo era chiquita, una vez le grite a mi madre, desde mi habitación y ella por ir corriendo se cayó y se golpeo la cabeza – Contesto – Tuvo que ir al hospital, ya que la herida fue muy fea

-Pobre de tu madre – Dijo Sasuke – Tener una hija como tu, debe ser un infierno

-Muy gracioso – Exclamo Hikari ¬¬

-Ya esta servida la mesa – Grito Naoko-san desde la cocina

Nos dirigimos hacia allá y empezamos a comer, en todo ese momento Hikari y Sasuke no dejaron de hablar. Después de comer nosotros nos fuimos a buscar a Hinata, otra vez, mientras que Hikari y Sasuke seguían practicando.

La buscamos por todos lados, pero otra vez no la encontramos. Resignados fuimos a avisarle a la policía y ellos dijeron que la buscarían. Cuando llegamos a casa, encontramos a Sasuke sentado y a Hikari acostada al lado de él, los dos dormidos. Después de despertarlos, fuimos a cenar y luego a dormir.

En la noche, como a las 4 a.m., sentí ruido afuera de la habitación. Me levanto, salgo de la habitación y me encuentro a Hikari sentada, contra la puerta de su habitación, y comiendo galletas.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí? – Pregunto sentándome a su lado

-Comiendo – Responde cortante

-¿A estas horas? – Pregunto

-Si

-¿Por qué no vas a dormir?, debes estar cansada – Le pregunto

-No quiero – Lo único que me contesto

-¿Por qué?

-No me gusta este lugar – Me contesto con mueca de asco en la cara

-¿Qué tiene este lugar? – Pregunto

No me contesto, se quedo viendo al frente con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Hikari? – La llame moviéndola

Parpadeo dos veces y dirigió su mirada a mi.

-¿Qué haces Gaara? – Me pregunta con su voz de siempre – Y ¿que hago aquí?

-¿Cómo? – Pregunto extrañado – Hikari hace rato que estamos hablando

-Eso no puede ser – Me contesta – Si yo estaba en mi cama durmiendo

-No Hikari, estábamos hablando aquí – Le contradigo

-Y ¿de que hablábamos? – Me pregunto

-Me estabas diciendo que no podías dormir, por que no te gusta este lugar – Digo

Hikari se me quedo viendo, en silencio, dirige su mirada abajo y de vuelta a mí.

-Ya me acorde – Me dice sonriendo – Que mala memoria tengo

-Mmm……

-Será mejor ir a dormir – Me dice levantándose

-¿Que no era que no podías dormir? – Le pregunto

-Tienes razón, pero me esta empezando a dar sueeeeeño – Me dice bostezando

-Bien

-Buenas noches Gaara – Me dice entrando a la habitación

Me quedo pensando en el raro comportamiento de Hikari, hasta que decido ir a dormir.

* * *

POV Sasuke

* * *

**Me despierto en un lugar, que esta desierto, empiezo a caminar, hasta llegar a una especie de jaula. Me acerco y me encuentro a un chico, que esta sentado y con la cabeza gacha, adentro.**

**-Hey – Lo llamo**

**Levanta su cabeza y me mira, por una extraña razón se parece a Shuji, solo que este debe tener la misma edad que yo.**

**-¿Shuji? – Pregunto**

**-Él murió hace tiempo – Me contesta **

**-¿Qué?**

**-Lo que escuchaste, esta muerto ese Shuji – Dice tranquilo – Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-No lo se**

**Se levanta, acercándose a la reja, alarga su mano y me toca el rostro, yo me alejo de golpe.**

**-¿QUÉ HACES?? – Pregunto enojado**

**-Ella no quiere estar sola, ¿Por qué no la buscas? – pregunta**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Esta llorando, esperando a que alguien la encuentre – Dice con voz triste**

**-¿Hinata? – Pregunto rápido**

**-Tu sabes quien es - Me contesta**

**-¿En donde esta? **

**-En una casa, cerca del templo – Me contesta – Busca las plumas blancas y sabrás donde se encuentra**

**-¿Cómo? – Pregunto, pensando en una casa cerca del templo**

**-Parece que esta hablando con alguien – Escucho la voz de un niño, acercándose.**

**-Vamos a verlo – Contesta la voz de una mujer**

**-Vete – Me dice**

**-Pero ¿Cómo?**

**-Cierras los ojos – Me contesta**

**Cierro los ojos fuertemente, pensando en lo estupido que se ve esto.**

* * *

Los abro y me encuentro en la habitación. Me levanto y veo que esta amaneciendo.

_-Casa, cerca del templo, con el techo lleno de plumas – Pienso_

FLASH BACK

En el camino hacia el templo, Shuji se detiene mirando una casa.

-¿Qué miras? Tenemos que ir al templo, antes de que se vayan – Digo

-Mira – Fue lo que me contesto, mientras señalaba la casa, que estaba viendo

Miro hacia esa dirección y veo una casa, igual a la de Naoko-san pero más deteriorada. Miro hacia el techo y en el había muchas plumas blancas

-¿Por qué hay tantas plumas ahí? – Pregunto, pensando de que eran muchas, como para que sean palomas.

-Pero es lindo – Comenta

-No tenemos tiempo para esto – Contesto, empezando a caminar

-ESPERA – Grito Shuji alcanzándome

FIN FLASH BACK

-La casa!! – Grito

**CONTINUARA**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me costo hacerlo, ya que estoy haciendo otro fic, que one-short sobre una venganza que tiene Ten Ten a Naruto. Creo que me fui del tema, asi que espero que les haya gustado y en el proximo encuentran a Hinata**

**Me despido de ustedes**

**Sayo y deje rewrites**


	11. Strange behavior

**Hola!!**

**Aqui traje el capitulo, pero lamento decir que este capitulo es muy corto, ya que estoy muy ocupada. Pero antes de capitulo y de encuentro de Hinata, a agradecer rewrites a: Hinatauchiha20, Ositopanda y Tenchi-Uchiha. Antes del capitulo, debo decirles que todo lo que pase es muy importante. Ahora si al capitulo****Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece TT**

POV Gaara

Me levante a las 7 am, encontrándome a Hikari y a Naoko-san desayunando. Empezamos a charlar y decidí preguntarle a Hikari que paso anoche, cuando Naoko-san fue a despertar a Sasuke.

-¿Hikari, que paso anoche? – Pregunto

-¿Anoche? – Me pregunta

-Si – Respondo ¬¬

-Ah, anoche – Responde – Anoche paso que no podía dormir, nada más

-Pero por que me dijiste que no te gustaba este lugar – Pregunto

-Debe ser tu imaginación Gaara – Me responde riendo – Yo NUNCA diría que no me gusta esta casa

-Hikari, estas ocultando algo – Le digo – Ahora que recuerdo, en el hotel no me dijiste quien era ese hombre

-¿Hombre? – Me pregunta, que mala memoria

-Si el de cabello anaranjado y ojos verdes – Respondo

-Ah, él – Contesta seria – Pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, menos a Sasuke

-¿Qué pasa con Sasuke y con Hinata, para que no les puedas decir tu apellido ni quien es ese hombre? – Pregunto

-Eso es confidencial – Contesta – Lo siento Gaara, no puedes saber nada

-¿Por qué?

-No lo puedo decir

-Al menos, ¿me dirás quien es ese hombre? – Pregunto

-Te lo diré a ti, por que me caes bien, sino ya estarías muerto – Me contesta

-¿Cómo que muerto? – Pregunto, pero me ignora

-Él es mi…- No pudo terminar, debido al grito de alguien

-La casa!! – Escuchamos el grito de Sasuke

Nos miramos y nos dirigimos a la habitación, en donde esta Sasuke, pero en el camino, él paso por frente de nosotros muy apurado.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunta Hikari a Naoko-san

-No se, yo estaba por entrar a verlo, por que grito y paso por al lado mió – Contesto

-Hay que seguirlo – Dice Hikari, que empieza a seguir a Sasuke

-Yo también voy – Respondo siguiéndola

Empezamos a correr, hasta alcanzar a ver la espalda de Sasuke, que corre muy rápido.

-¿A dónde ira? – Pregunta Hikari

-Yo también me lo pregunto

* * *

POV Sasuke

Me cambio rápido y salgo de la habitación, pasando al lado de Naoko-san, Gaara y Hikari.

-¿Por que no pensé en esa casa? – Pienso corriendo más rápido

Siento a tres presencias, atrás mió, dos malas y una buena. Miro a atrás y veo como Gaara y Hikari me siguen. No le pongo atención a eso y sigo corriendo

* * *

POV Gaara

Seguimos corriendo y Sasuke dirige su mirada a nosotros

-¿Por qué nos mira? – Pregunto

-Debe ser que no quiere que lo interrumpamos en su escapada con su amor - Responde Hikari sonriendo, pero después deja de sonreír

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto

No me responde, mira atrás y después a Sasuke

-Ya veo – Responde

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sasuke sabe en donde esta Hinata

-¿Cómo que sabes en donde esta Hinata? - Pregunto

-Lo que escuchaste

-Pero si lo sabia, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?

-No recién acaba de verlo – Me contesta

-¿Cómo que verlo?

-Digo que debe ser que se acordó de un lugar, que no hayamos buscado – Contesta rápido

-Puede ser –Respondo inseguro

* * *

POV Sasuke

Continúo corriendo, hasta que escucho la voz de un hombre.

_-Tranquilo, que no se ira a ninguna parte – Escucho en mi cabeza_

Miro a todas partes y no puedo encontrar de donde viene esa voz, la ignoro, pero escucho la voz de una mujer

_-No hagas caso y sigue corriendo – Escucho la voz de una mujer_

_-¿Quiénes son? – pienso_

_-Alguien que se enojara si no te apuras – Me responde la mujer_

_-La niña buena esta enojada…JAJAJAJAJAJA – Escucho reír la voz del hombre_

Decido ignorar esas voces y continúo corriendo

* * *

POV Gaara

-Dios si que no los soporto – Dice de la nada Hikari

-¿A quiénes? – Pregunto

-Eto….pues a Sasuke quien más o ves a alguien más, aparte de nosotros - Me pregunta

- Pero dijiste "no los soporto" en vez de "no lo soporto" – Contesto

-Oh mira Sasuke esta aumentando la velocidad – Me dice señalando hacia delante e ignorando mi pregunta

Miro al frente, veo como Sasuke aumenta la velocidad y dobla.

* * *

POV Sasuke

Doblo en una esquina, corro unos metros más y llego a la casa. El techo esta lleno de plumas, aunque menos que antes. Entro adentro de la casa, el lugar estaba más destruido que afuera, encontrándome con una escalera, decido subir. Arriba hay cuatro puertas, separadas entre ellas y alrededor de la escalera.

Entro en la más cercana a la escalera y resulto ser el baño. Escucho a alguien llorando en la habitación de al lado.

-Esta llorando, esperando a que alguien la encuentre – Digo, recordando lo que me dijo

Entro en la otra habitación, Hinata no esta, pero aun escucho a alguien llorar. Me acerco a la cama, muy despacio y encuentro a Hinata, que esta abrazada a sus piernas y llorando.

-¿Hinata? – Pregunto tranquilo

Deja de llorar, levanta la cabeza y se me queda viendo

-Sasuke… - Fue lo que me dijo, antes de abrazarme fuertemente

Me quede quieto, debido a su reacción y escucho como llora mas fuerte. Después de un rato correspondo su abrazo y nos quedamos en silencio.

* * *

POV Gaara

Llegamos a una casa, muy deteriorada, entramos adentro y escuchamos mucho ruido arriba, hasta que se detuvo. Empiezo a subir las escaleras, pero Hikari me detiene

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto

-No subas, por favor – Me responde

Me le quedo viendo y decido hacerle caso. Nos sentamos en la escalera, ninguno dice nada. Hasta que escucho unos pasos bajando por la escalera, miro hacia esa dirección y veo a Sasuke y a Hinata bajando de las escaleras.

-¡¡HINATA!! – Grita Hikari, subiendo rápido las escaleras y después abrasando a Hinata – Pensé que nunca te volveríamos a encontrar

-Pero la encontramos – Dice Sasuke, que por extraño que suene, estaba sonriendo.

-Yo también te extrañe Hikari – Dice Hinata abrazando a Hikari

Después de abrazarse con Hikari, las dos bajan la escalera, hasta llegar a mi altura y Hinata dirige su mirada hacia mí.

-Hola Gaara – Me dice con una voz muy débil y una sonrisa

-Hola Hinata – Respondo

-Hinata, te cuento que Sasuke se consiguió una novia – Comenta Hikari

-No me digas – Responde y después mira a Sasuke - ¿Me la presentaras?

Sasuke no respondió, solo se les quedo viendo muy serio (N/A: Así ¬¬)

-Lo tomare como un "Siguen hablando y las mato a las dos" – Dice Hinata riendo, seguida de Hikari.

Después de tanta risa, decidimos ir a casa de Naoko-san, en el camino Hikari no dejo de hablar, como siempre, estupideces, pero consiguiendo que Hinata riera y Sasuke sonriera.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, presentamos a Hinata a Naoko-san, después fuimos al living y nos sentamos en los sillones. Hikari continúo diciendo estupideces, hasta que Naoko-san hablo.

-¿Pero como la encontraron? – Pregunto

-Es que me acorde que nunca buscamos en las casa – Respondió Sasuke

-Ya veo, pero que bueno que este aquí – Dijo Naoko-san - ¿Pero que hiciste estos cinco días?

-No me acuerdo – Responde

-Sabias, Hinata estuve embarazada – Comento Hikari de la nada

-No lo sabia – Respondió divertida Hinata

-Si, pero estuve solo diez minutos

Yo me quedo viendo todos los movimientos de Hinata, noto que esta mas seria y mas triste. Pero al parecer nadie lo nota o no lo quieren notar. Hinata me mira, seria, me sonríe y dirige su mirada a Hikari, que no para de hablar.

_-¿Qué habrá pasado contigo, Hinata? - Pienso_

**CONTINUARA**

**Espero que les haya gustado, debo avisarles que no podre poner la continuacion muy rapido, debido a que no voy a estar en mi casa. Pero prometo que en el siguiente capitulo Hikari hablara mas.**

**Sin mas me despido**

**Sayo **


	12. Questions

**Hola!!**

**Aqui traigo, por fin , el capitulo 12, que decidi hacerlo un capitulo entero en vez de la segunda parte. Pero antes de ir al capitulo a agradecer rewrites a: Hinatauchiha20, Tenchi-Uchiha, Osito panda y Uchiha shio**

**Como prometi, en este capitulo Hikari hablara y puede ser que no entiendan nada de lo que diga. Ahora si al capitulo**

**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece TT, es de Masashi Kishimoto**

POV Gaara

Yo me quedo viendo todos los movimientos de Hinata, noto que esta mas seria y mas triste. Pero al parecer nadie lo nota o no lo quieren notar. Hinata me mira, seria, me sonríe y dirige su mirada a Hikari, que no para de hablar.

_-¿Qué habrá pasado contigo, Hinata? - Pienso_

Después de un largo rato de escuchar la rara conversación de Hikari (N/A: Lo que Hikari cuenta, es que vio algo raro en el cielo y piensa que es un ovni), Hinata habla por primera vez en todo la tarde.

-Disculpa Hikari por interrumpir, pero es que me dio hambre

-Es cierto – Grito Naoko-san – Lo siento mucho Hinata, ya te traigo las galletas que hice anoche – Dice yéndose hacia la cocina

-¿Galletas? – Pregunta Hikari asustada - ¡¡ESPERA!! – Grita siguiendo a Naoko-san

_- Deben ser esas las galletas que estaba comiendo anoche – Pienso ¬¬U_

-Que tonta – Comenta Sasuke

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Hinata habla a Sasuke, olvidándose de mí.

-Sasuke

-¿Nani? – Pregunta mirando hacia el otro lado (N/A: Hinata esta sentada al lado de Sasuke, al frente de Gaara y Hikari al frente de Sasuke, al lado derecho de Gaara y al lado izquierdo de Naoko)

- ¿Cómo supiste en donde me encontraba? – Le pregunto

_-Eso quisiera saber yo también - Pienso _

-Solo lo supe – Contesto cortante

-¿De verdad?

-¿No me crees? – Le pregunto Sasuke, mientras dirige su mirada a ella

Se quedan mirándose en silencio, pero cuando Hinata iba a contestarle, Hikari y Naoko-san llegan con unas pocas galletas

-¿Qué les paso a las otras? – Pregunto Sasuke

-Quien sabe – Contesta Hikari

-¿Te las comiste? – Pregunta mirándola fijamente

-¿Por qué piensas eso? - Cuestiono Hikari a Sasuke

-Por que lo se – Contesto

Recién me he dado cuenta de que Sasuke a estado sonriendo desde que encontramos a Hinata y además esa respuesta se parece a las respuestas que da Hikari.

Después de comer las pocas galletas que quedaban, Sasuke, Hinata y Naoko-san se van a dormir. Quedando Hikari y yo solos en la sala.

-Hikari – La llamo

-¿Qué quieres Gaara? – Me pregunta mirándome

-Todavía no me dijiste quien es ese hombre, que vimos el otro día – Le digo

Se queda en silencio, mira hacia abajo y dirige su mirada de vuelta hacia mí.

-No se lo digas a nadie – Me dice

-Lo prometo – Juro

-Puede ser difícil de creer, pero ese hombre es… - Dice y se queda en silencio – él es…mi padre

-¿y Por que te costo decirlo? – Pregunto

- Es que me pongo nerviosa cuando hablo de él – Me contesta con tristeza – Además me asuste cuando lo vi

-¿Por qué te asustaste?

-Por que hace 8 años que no lo veo – Me contesta, empezando a llorar –Me abandono

Me quedo en silencio, sin saber que contesta.

-Lo siento Gaara por llorar – Me dice llorando – Es que es la primera vez que se lo digo a alguien, ya que siempre estuve sola

-¿Y tu madre? – Le pregunto

Ella tiene la cabeza gacha, la levanta y dije su mirada a mí.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que estuve esos 8 años encerrada en mi habitación? – Me pregunta

No me esperaba esa respuesta, ¿encerrada en su habitación 8 Años?

-¿Por qué estuviste encerrada? – Fue la única pregunta que hice

-Tenia miedo – Me contesta llorando mas fuerte

-¿De que? – Esto se me esta haciendo mas raro

-De mi misma – Dice llorando más – Gaara tengo miedo de mi misma

Me quede en silencio, debido a que no ser que contestar

_-¿Por que tiene miedo de ella misma? – Me pregunto mentalmente_

Hikari llora mas fuerte y yo no puedo hacer nada, ya que nunca eh consolado a alguien. Después de unos minutos Hikari me habla

-Gaara

-¿Qué? – Pregunto

-¿Me abrasarías? – Me pregunta mirándome

-Por supuesto – Contesto abrazándola

Ella me abraza más fuerte y empieza a llorar. Después de un rato se empieza a tranquilizar y también a dormir

-¿Sabes? – Me pregunta dormida

-¿Qué? - Pregunto

-Te pareces a mi padre – Me contesta para después quedarse dormida

Me quedo quieto, debido a lo que me dijo. Después de unos segundos reacciono, me levanto con Hikari en brazos y me dirijo hacia la habitación, que comparte con Hinata.

Cuando llego, encuentro a Hinata durmiendo. Con cuidado meto a Hikari dentro de la cama y me dirijo hacia la mía. Entro con cuidado y me acuesto

Me pongo a pensar en lo que Hikari me acaba de contar. Todavía tengo muchas preguntas

-Pero hoy fue una avance – Pienso antes de dormir

* * *

OFF POV

Mientras Gaara duerme, alguien lo vigila y esa persona es el chico llamado Shuji, pero con apariencia de niño, sino la de un chico de 16 años (N/A: Como apareció en el sueño de Sasuke)

-Espero que cumplas la promesa – Dice Shuji

Se da la vuelta y sale afuera de la habitación, encontrándose con Hikari. Se miran un rato y después se dirigen hacia el patio. Ya en el, los dos se sientan en el suelo y miran la luna en silencio, hasta que Hikari habla.

-¿Crees que esta bien lo que hice? – Pregunta

-¿Confías en él? – Pregunta el rubio

-Confió en él, aunque hace pocos días que lo conozco – Contesta Hikari

-Ya veo

Se quedan en silencio, hasta que, otra vez, la pelinaranja habla.

-¿Cómo te llamas? - Pregunta

-Tú lo sabes – Contestas – Pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por que Sasuke dijo que estuvo con un niño llamado Shuji – Contesto

FLASH BACK 

Después de los pocos minutos de descanso, que le dio Sasuke, Hikari comienza a practicar. En ese momento a Hikari le sale una curiosidad

-Sasuke – Lo llama

-¿Qué? – Pregunta el aludido, mientras come unas galletas

-Tú dijiste que un niño te estaba acompañándote ayer – Comenta Hikari

-Si – Contesta

-Me preguntaba... ¿Como se llama el niño?

-Shuji – Contesta extrañado Sasuke y pregunta - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Curiosidad – Contesta riendo

FIN FLASH BACK

-Ese niño jajajajaja – Dice el rubio riendo – Siempre hablando de más jajajaja

-Además ese nombre es el de mi padre – Dice Hikari seria – Y a él lo ví con tu hermana

-A ti no se te escapa nada – Comenta "Shuji" todavía riendo

Después de reír un rato, el supuesto Shuji se pone serio.

-Ahora a lo que vine – Dice - ¿Qué tal esta ella?

-Todavía no le pregunte, pero estoy segura que algo malo pasa mientras estuvo sola – Responde

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que cuando chocamos por primera vez, ella estaba feliz, aunque era perseguida por ese imbecil, y ahora que la encontramos la siento triste

-Ya veo – Dice el mientras pone un dedo en su barbilla – Tendrás que preguntarle

-Es que no me atrevo, además a Sasuke no parece afectarle

Se quedan en silencio, pensando como solucionar este problema.

-¿Dijiste imbecil? – Pregunta el chico

-Si ¿por que? – Pregunta extrañada Hikari

-Deberías tener cuidado con las palabras que dices, las paredes tienen oídos - Contesta

-No le tengo miedo - Responde la ojiverde – Además ayer en la noche puse un sello en la puerta de esta casa, para que el no pasara

-¿Tu o ella? – Pregunta mirándola fijamente

-Esta bien fue ella no yo – Contesta

-Será mejor irme - Dice "Shuji" levantándose

-Bye – Lo saluda Hikari

-Bye – Dice el mientras se agacha y le da un beso en la frente a la pelinaranja

-Sabes – Dice Hikari – Si te ven haciendo eso, pensaran cosas malas

El acerca su cara a la de ella, quedando un reducido espacio entres sus rotros y le responde

-Soy mucho más grande que tú - Después de decir eso, se fue caminando muy tranquilamente hacia la salida de la casa, pero antes de perderse de vista grito – Además eres como mi hija

-Ahora entiendo por que mis padres te quieren tanto – Dice mirando la luna

* * *

POV Gaara

Mientras duermo, escucho a unas personas hablando afuera de la habitación. Me siento en la cama y me encuentro a Sasuke parado frente a mi cama, mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué haces? – Le pregunto

No me responde y me sigue mirando fijamente. Empezó a acercase a mi cama y después se sentó en ella, frente a mi.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?

-No me llamo Sasuke – Me responde

-¿Cómo? – Pregunto extrañado

Él no me contesta y luego de unos segundos señala la cama en donde duerme. Yo dirijo mi mirada hacia la otra cama y me llevo una gran sorpresa.

_-No puede ser – Pienso – Debe ser un sueño _

En la otra cama se encontraba Sasuke durmiendo muy profundamente. Dirijo mi mirada de vuelta al frente y ahí esta Sasuke.

-¿Qué es esto? – Le pregunto

-Pensaras que es un sueño – Me dice – Pero todo esto es real

-¿Quien eres?

-Alguien que no se llama Sasuke – Me responde

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Lo quieres saber? – Me pregunta

-Si – Respondo seguro

-Esta bien te lo diré – Contesta – Me llamo Kyousuke

-Bien Kyousuke ¿Por qué te pareces a Sasuke y que haces aquí? – Le pregunto

-Una pregunta a la vez - Me dice

-¿Por qué te pareces mucho a Sasuke? – Le pregunte, otra vez, recordando que Sasuke no tiene familia

_Espera Hikari dijo que estamos en el pasado y esta persona puede ser un antepasado de Sasuke - Pienso_

-¿Yo parecerme a este? – Me dice señalando a Sasuke, que sigue dormido - En realidad el se parece a mi

_-Entonces tengo razón y este es el antepasado de Sasuke_

-Espera yo no vine a que me hagas preguntas – Me critica – Te eh estado observando y tiene un gran potencial, ven y únete al lado oscuro jajajajaja

-¿Que? – Ahora si que no lo entiendo

-Mentira – Me contesta – Como si fuera yo de lado oscuro jajajajajaja

Yo me quedo mudo, mirándolo como se iré

-Ya basta de estupidos chistes – Me dice serio – Como te iba diciendo, estuve observando que siempre estas mirando fijamente a esa chica de cabello naranja

-¿Hikari? – Pregunto

-¿Se llama Hikari? – Me pregunta

-Si – Respondo inseguro

-Jajajajaja, Hikari jajaja que buen chiste – Dice riendo – De verdad ¿Cómo se llama?

-Te dije que Hikari

-¿De verdad se llama Hikari? – Me pregunta sorprendido

-Si de verdad – Respondo

-No me la puedo creer – Dice

-¿Por qué te parece extraño que se llame Hikari?

-Por que ella es…..- Me iba diciendo pero se detuvo

-¿Qué ella es que? – Pregunto, pensando en que sabría quien es Hikari

-No importa – Me contesta serio

-¿Qué es Hikari? – Insisto

-No te lo puedo decir – Responde

-¿Por qué?

-Por que se lo prometí a Tsubame – Me contesta

-¿Quién es Tsubame?

Cuando me iba a contestas, afuera de la habitación, se escucho unos pasos. Kyousuke dirige su mirada a la puerta y después a mí.

-Otro día te respondo – Dice mientras se para

-¿Te vas? – Le pregunto

-……-

Se me acerca, alza su mano y con el dedo índice me pega en la cabeza, provocando que mi cabeza cayera en la almohada, intento levantarme pero no puedo. Escucho como se abre la ventana y se va corriendo.

-¿Qué hizo? – Me pregunto, en voz alta, intentando levantarme

Haciendo tanto esfuerzo en levantarme, me empezó a dar sueño, terminando durmiendo.

* * *

POV Naoko

Me levante muy temprano, como a las 8 am, empiezo a preparar el desayuno. El primer en levantarse es Sasuke.

-Ohayo Naoko-san – Me saluda

-Ohayo Sasuke-kun – Le respondo el saludo

-Ya va a estar el desayuno – Le aviso - ¿Por qué no despiertas a los chicos y le dices que ya va a estar el desayuno? – Le pregunto

-Ya les aviso – Me dice yéndose de la cocina

Quince minutos después, Sasuke vuelve a la cocina

-Fue raro – Comenta mientras se sienta

-¿Qué paso? – Le pregunto

FLASH BACK 

POV Sasuke

Salgo de la cocina y me dirijo a las habitaciones, decido entrar primero en la de Hinata y Hikari, para molestarlas. Cuando entre Hinata estaba sentada en la cama y mirando la ventana, mientras que Hikari seguía durmiendo.

-Ohayo – La saludo, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Ohayo Sasuke – Me responde mirándome

-Ya esta el desayuno – Digo entrando en la habitación

-Ya voy, primero me voy a dar un baño – Me dice mientras se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño.

Bueno despertar a Hinata fue fácil (N/A: Mentira si ya estaba despierta), ahora solo faltaba despertar a Hikari. Me acerco y la empiezo a mover.

-Hikari - La llamo moviéndola mas fuerte

-Déjame dormir más papá – Me contesta

-NO SOY TU PADRE - Le grito

-Ahhhh – Grita levantando de golpe la cabeza - ah solo eres Sasuke

-Si, solo soy Sasuke – Le contesto enojado

-Déjame dormir – Me dice acostándose

-No – Le digo mientras la siento en la cama

Hikari, con los ojos medio cerrados, dirige su mirada a mí.

-¿Sabes? - Me pregunta

-¿Qué?

-Él dijo que eres un niño que solo habla de más jajajajajajaja – Me dice riendo como una borracha (N/A: No esta borracha, solo esta hablando dormida)

-¿Quién? – Pregunto

-Tú sabes quien es, lo conoces muy bien – Me contesta

-No se a quien te refieres – Le digo

-Buenas noches – Me dice durmiéndose y acostándose

-Esta chica si que es rara – Pienso en voz alta

-¿Por qué? – Escucho a Hinata preguntarme

Dirijo mi mirada a donde se encuentra Hinata, que esta en la puerta del baño.

-Por nada – Respondo - ¿Podrías despertar a Hikari? – Le pregunto

-Por supuesto – Me contesta llegando al lado mió

-Bien, mientras yo iré a despertar a Gaara – Le digo yéndome de la habitación

Abro la puerta y encuentro a Gaara durmiendo

_-Que raro – Pienso – Gaara siempre despertó antes que yo_

Me acerco y hago lo mismo que hice con Hikari, que es moverlo. Hasta que se empieza a despertar.

-¿Qué hiciste Kyousuke? – Me pregunta

Yo lo miro extrañado, por su pregunta.

-¿Qué? – Le pregunto

-Anoche no me contestaste – Me dice - ¿Quién es esa tal Tsu….

-GAARAAAAAAAAAA - Grita Hikari entrando en la habitación como histérica

-¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunto

-Nada malo, SASUKE!! – Me contesta gritando mi nombre al final

-¿Sasuke? – Pregunta Gaara, mientras se refriega los ojos y después me mira

-¿Qué les pasa?

-Nada Sasuke, solo que Gaara debe haber estado soñando y como tu lo interrumpiste, el pensó que su sueño todavía seguía – Me contesta - ¿No Gaara?

Gaara empezó a dirigir su mirada de Hikari hacia mí y así sucesivamente.

-¿NO GAARA? – Pregunto otra vez y más fuerte Hikari

-Eh si tienes razón – Respondió

-Bien yo solo vine a decirles que el desayuno ya va a estar listo – Digo saliendo de la habitación

-Ya vamos – Escuche a Hikari gritarme

FIN FLASH BACK

POV Naoko

-Debe ser que los dos todavía seguían durmiendo – Le digo

-Puede ser – Me contesta – Pero no me dirás que Hikari no es loca

-¿Escuche mi nombre? – Pregunta Hikari entrando en la cocina, seguida de Gaara y Hinata.

-No dije "Hibari" – Responde Sasuke con sarcasmo

-¿HIBARI? – Pregunta Hikari-chan y Hinata-chan juntas

-Si – Responde Sasuke extrañado - ¿Por qué?

-Por nada – Responde Hikari-chan – Solo pensé que es un lindo nombre, como para que se te ocurriera a ti

-Mmm…pues a mi no me gusta – Comenta Sasuke

-Jajajajajajaja – Se ríe Hinata-chan

-¿A ella que le pasa? – Pregunta Sasuke a Hikari-chan

-Cosas de la vida – Contesta - ¿No Gaara?

-Si – Responde él

-Ya esta el desayuno – Digo

Después de decir eso, todos se callaron, se sentaron y empezaron a comer. Después de desayunar, Sasuke, Hikari-chan y Gaara se fueron al patio trasero a entrenar, mientras que Hinata se quedo a ayudar a limpiar la mesa y preparar el almuerzo.

* * *

POV Sasuke

Cuando llegamos al patio, lo encontramos muy sucio y destruido.

-¿Qué paso aquí? – Pregunto

-Parece como si hubiera habido una pelea - Dice Gaara

-Yo llamare a Naoko-nee-chan – Dice Hikari yendo a la cocina

-Ayer a la noche este lugar estaba bien – Comento

-Si tienes razón, yo también lo ví – Me apoya Gaara

-¿Qué pasa? – Nos pregunta Naoko-san, que llego junto a Hinata y Hikari

-Mira – Le digo señalando el patio

-Oh por dios – Exclama - ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-Eso es lo que no sabemos – Contesta Hikari

-Cuando llegamos este lugar ya estaba así – Digo

Pensaran que exagerados, pero este lugar esta muy destruido. La pared esta abollada, como si alguien hubiera chocado en el y en el suelo hay un agujero, que no es muy grande, también hay sangre por todo el lugar, además hay muchos papeles tirados

-Será mejor limpiar – Dice Hinata

-Bien – Contestamos todos

* * *

POV Gaara

_-Me pregunto que habrá pasado aquí – pienso _

-Será mejor limpiar – Dice Hinata

-Bien – Respondemos todos

Empezamos a recoger la basura, mientras decidimos que hacer con el agujero en el suelo. Cuando llego cerca de la pared, siento algo duro en la tierra, empiezo a excavar y encuentro un colllar con una piedra ovalada y de color morado en el.

-¿Qué será esto? – Me pregunto

CONTINUARA

**Espero que les haya gustado, como dije la conversacion de Hikari no se va a entender, pero mas adelante se explicara de que hablaban. Ahora me despido de ustedes y prometo que pondre la continuacio mas rapido n.nU jejeje**

**Sayonara XD**


	13. We're back

**Hola!! Se que el capitulo anterior estuvo feo, pero lo intente y si no les gusta, igual lo seguire publicando. Debo decir que esta no es la historia original, ya que cambie muchas cosas. Y quisiera agradecer por el rewrite a Tenchi-Uchiha, ahora al capitulo.**

**Naruto no me pertenece**

POV Gaara

-¿Qué será esto? – Me pregunto

FLASH BACK (Cáp. 10)

Sigo mirando la foto y miro la que esta al lado, mostrando a un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules, sosteniendo una piedra morada en las manos.

-¿Quién es él? – Pregunto señalando la foto

-No estoy muy segura – Contesta – Se lo pregunte a mi madre, pero nunca me lo quiso decir quien era.

-¿Y nunca te intereso saber quien era?

-Por eso le pregunte a la vecina y ella me contesto que era mi tío y luego le pregunte a mi madre y ella me dijo que era mentira. Así que no se que creer.

FIN FLASH BACK

_-Ahora que recuerdo esta piedra se parece a la misma que tiene ese chico en la foto que me mostró Naoko-san. – Pienso_

Dirijo mi mirada a Sasuke, que esta discutiendo con Hikari, después a Naoko-san, que intenta tranquilizar a ellos dos.

_-Tengo que comprobar si es la misma piedra – Pienso_

Empiezo a caminar hacia la casa y antes de poder irme, escucho a Hinata hablarme.

-¿A dónde vas Gaara?

Me doy la vuelta y veo que los otros siguen en su mundo.

-Al baño – Le contesto

-Esta bien – Me responde insegura

Comienzo a caminar hacia la sala, entro y saco las fotos. Abro la página y veo al niño, que por una extraña razón se llama Sasuke. Miro fijamente la foto, agarro la piedra, que encontré y la pongo al lado de la foto. Son iguales, solo que la que yo tengo es más chiquita y ovalada, en cambio, esa es redonda y más grande.

-Se parecen – Digo

-¿Quiénes se parecen? – Escucho la voz de una mujer atrás mió

Me doy la vuelta rápido, pero no hay nadie.

_-Debe haber sido mi imaginación – Pienso_

Guardo el álbum y me dirijo al patio, cuando llego los únicos que están son solo Sasuke y Hikari.

-¿Dónde están Naoko-san y hinata? – Pregunto llegando al lado de ellos, que están parados, mirando hacia la pared y hablando

-Se fueron a ver a la policía – Me contesta Hikari, todavía mirando hacia la pared

Me pongo a mirar la pared, pero no le veo nada raro. Después de un rato Sasuke empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa, nosotros lo miramos y Hikari le pregunto.

-¿A dónde vas? –

-Saldré a pasear – Le contesto – Vendré mas tarde – Dice perdiéndose de nuestra vista

-Vamos a dentro - Me dice Hikari entrando, seguido de mi

Nos fuimos hacia la cocina y Hikari empezó a cocinar, mientras yo la observaba. Después de media hora llegaron Naoko-san y Hinata, la primera agradeciéndole a Hikari por cocinar y después llego Sasuke.

-¿Que dijo la policía? - Pregunte

-Me dijeron que ya van a averiguar quienes fueron los causantes de esto – Me contesto

Después de decir eso, Sasuke dejo de comer y muy serio dirige su mirada a Hikari, que esta de la misma forma que el, solo que mirando su plato. Mientras que Hinata come mirando a Hikari y a Sasuke. Comimos en silencio, cuando terminamos de comer Naoko-san y Hinata se quedaron a lavar los platos, Hikari y Sasuke se fueron al patio, mientras que yo me dirijo a la habitación.

Entro y me acuesto en mi cama mirando la ventada, después de un rato, alguien empieza a tocar la puerta.

-Adelante – Digo

La puerta se abre, mostrando a Hinata, que entra y se sienta frente a mi.

-¿Que haces? – Me pregunta

-Nada, solo miro afuera – Contesto

-Ya veo – Dice seria

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo por que no se de que hablar y ella al parecer esta pensado mucho, ya que esta muy seria mirando abajo.

-Ella piensa que fueron unos adolescentes problemáticos – Comenta de golpe Hinata – Aunque esta equivocada

-¿Quien? – Le pregunto extrañado

-Naoko-san

-¿Por qué esta equivocada?

-Por que aquí hubo una pelea – Responde seria, mientras mira la puerta

-¿Cómo? – Pregunto sorprendido

-Que aquí hubo una pelea – Me mira fijamente

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que el lugar esta muy destruido como para que sea unos adolescentes

-Puede ser que entraron escondiéndose de otros y cuando los encontraron, ellos se pusieron a pelear en este lugar – Sugiero

-No – Contesta – Ninguna persona normal puede hacer un agujero, ni abollar la pared

-……..-

-Hinata-chan!! – La llama Hikari desde afuera

-Me llaman – Dice yéndose, dejándome solo y pensando

Siento algo duro en mi bolsillo, haciendo que me acuerde del collar, lo saco y me pongo a verlo un rato. Decido ir afuera a matar el tiempo, cuando salgo Hikari me agarra del cuello.

-Gaara necesito tu ayuda – Me dice

-¿Qué paso?

-Es que se me perdió un collar – Me dice – Que es muy importante para mi

_-¿Collar? - Pienso_

-¿Cómo es el collar? – Pregunto

-Es como cualquier collar, excepto, que este tiene una piedra ovala morada colgando de el – Me contesta

_-¿Es su collar? – Pienso – Entonces ella estuvo anoche ¿serán los pasos que escuche anoche?, ahora que me acuerdo Kyousuke me estaba preguntando sobre Hikari_

-Tierra llamando a Gaara – Escucho a Hikari, logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos

-¿are? – Pregunto perdido

-¿Qué si encontraste un collar? – Me lo repite

-Tienes suerte – Digo sacando el collar

-Lo encontraste!! – Grita abrasándome - **Te amo Gaara**

Yo me quede mudo, debido a lo que me dijo, hasta que Hikari se da cuenta

-¿Qué te pasa Gaara? – Me pregunta

-Na..Nada – Respondo tartamudeando y mirando hacia otro lado (N/A: Gaara esta un poco sonrojado XD)

-Bien – Dice soltándome – Me tengo que ir a seguir entrenando

-Esta bien – Respondo, mientras la veo irse.

Espera si ese collar es suyo, y el tío de Naoko-san tiene la misma, solo que más grande y además tiene el mismo apellido, eso quiere decir que Hikari es algo de Naoko-san. Además el tío de Naoko-san se llama Sasuke y con el que hable anoche se parece a Sasuke.

-Mmm……… muy complicado – Pienso en voz alta

* * *

POV Sasuke

Salgo del baño y voy a ver como sigue Hikari con su entrenamiento, pero al llegar ella no esta.

_-¿A dónde se fue esta tonta? – Pienso (N/A: Que malo)_

Empiezo a caminar hacia las habitaciones, por si se fue a dormir, pero veo venir corriendo a Hinata y decido preguntarle donde se encuentra Hikari.

-¿sabes donde esta Hikari? – Le pregunto, cuando llega hasta donde estoy yo

-Esta en el baño – Me contesto rápido

-Pero si yo estaba en el baño y no la vi pasar – Digo dudando de lo que Hinata me dice

-Entonces debe estar en la cocina comiendo –

-Bien – respondo inseguro

-SASUKE – Veo a Hikari corriendo hacia nosotros, pero no estaba viniendo de la cocina, si no de las habitaciones

-¿Qué no estaba en la cocina? – Le pregunto a Hinata

-Oh Naoko-san me llama – Dice escapándose - Adiós

Yo veo como se va corriendo hacia la cocina

-¿Vamos a practicar? – Me pregunta Hikari, que llego hasta donde estoy yo

-Bien – Respondo, restándole importancia, al hecho de que Hinata me mintió de donde se encuentra Hikari

Empezamos a practicar, Hikari no lo hace hasta que empieza a salir una luz pequeña de entre sus manos. Me acerco, pero al instante se para.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto

-No se – Contesta – Iba bien, pero se detuvo solo

-Que raro – Digo – Pero al menos te acuerdas de la técnica

-……..- No me contesta

-¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto

-Nada – Me contesta – Sabes estoy cansada, ¿puedo ir a descansar?

-Si – Respondo

-Gracias – Dice yéndose

-Que rara –

* * *

POV Hinata

Después de cenar, me dirijo a la habitación, encontrándome con Hikari (N/A: Ella no quiso cenar), que mira muy pensativa el techo. Me acero y me siento a su lado

-¿Qué piensas? – Le pregunto

- Creo que será mejor volver – Me contesta

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-……- Dirige su mirada hacia mi en silencio

-¿Qué eres de ella? – Le pregunto

-¿me creerías si dijera que es mi abuela? – Me pregunta

-Ya veo – Contesto - ¿Dónde esta?

-Murió – Contesta mirando otra vez el techo

-¿Cuándo? –

-Hace 23 años –

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-No me atrevo – Me mira fijamente - ¿Quieres irte?

-Si…..

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que decidimos dormir, sin decirnos una palabra.

* * *

POV Gaara

Me levanto muy temprano, me dirijo a la cocina y me encuentro a Hikari, que esta muy pensativa.

-Ohayo – La saludo, me mira

-Ohayo - Responde

-¿Dónde esta Naoko-san?

-Gaara ya se como volver – Ignora mi pregunta

-¿De verdad? – Pregunto

-Si, pero para eso, debemos volver al mismo lugar en donde llegamos – Contesta

-Entonces después de desayunar –

-No, debemos irnos ahora – Me contesta seria – Hinata salio, pero ya volverá y cuando llegue nos iremos, y Sasuke esta en la sala

-¿Y Naoko-san?

-La llevamos a su habitación, todavía sigue dormida – Responde

-¿No nos vamos a despedir?

-No….

-Ya veo…

* * *

OFF POV

Hinata camina por las calles, llegando hasta una casa, muy vieja y destruida. Lugar que estuvo más de 4 días. Entra adentro, sube las escaleras y entra en una habitación, que parece que era de una pareja. Se sienta en piso y se queda ahí un largo rato.

Cuando sale, se dirige a otra habitación, que parece que era de una chica. Se acuesta en la cama, cierra los ojos y se duerme.

* * *

**POV Hinata**

**Abro los ojos y me encuentro en la habitación que estaba, solo que esta mas limpio y no parece tan viejo. Salgo de ella y escucho voces de abajo, bajo las escaleras, voy por un pasillo que da hasta la cocina. Salgo al patio y me encuentro a un hombre (N/A: Es el mismo hombre de la foto del capitulo 9) y una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color café, sentados en el césped y riendo.**

**Me acerco, pero al parecer no me notan.**

**-¿Crees que me odie? – Pregunto la mujer a él. Me quedo quieta**

**-No lo se – Responde él, que paro de sonreír.**

**-Nunca llegare a ser una buena madre - Dice ella, después de un rato de silencio**

**-Si llegaras a serlo, solo que ella necesita tiempo - Contesta – Ya veras que te aceptara **

**-Eso espero, así seamos muy buenas amigas – **

**Escucho todo lo que dicen en silencio, hasta que él habla**

**-¿A donde se fue? – Pregunta**

**-Un chico llamado Sasuke la vino a buscar **

_**-¿Sasuke? – Pienso**_

* * *

OFF POV

La peliazul después de un rato abre, de golpe los ojos y empieza a llorar. No entendía por que lloraba, ni de que se trataba el sueño que tuvo

-Mamá… - Dice en un murmullo, para después abrasarse y seguir llorando

Cuando se tranquilizo, empieza salir de esa casa, ya afuera la mira un rato.

- Todo sucedió muy rápido y cuando me di cuenta… ya estaba huyendo – Comenta

Mientras Hinata habla, una persona esta atrás de ella escuchando todo lo que dice y esa persona se parece a Sasuke, pero no es él.

-………-

-¿Cuándo terminara esto? – Pregunta Hinata

-Debes irte – Dice Kyousuke, yéndose del lugar – Ya te olvidaras de todo

-Eso es lo que me da miedo, olvidar…. – Dice todavía mirando la casa – Pero yo no quiero…..no quiero

-Así son las cosas, no puedo hacer nada por ti – Dice él dándole la espalda

-Ya lo se – Contesta – Lo único que deseo es……no olvidarlo nunca

-……..- El chico desaparece, sin contestarle a Hinata

* * *

Gaara POV

Me voy hacia la sala y me siento al lado de Sasuke, que parece perdido. Los dos estamos en silencio, Hasta que llega Hikari.

-¿Ya están listos? – Nos pregunta seria

-Si….- Contesta Sasuke sin mirarla

-Ya volví – Dice Hinata entrando a la sala.

-Bien, vamos – Ordena Hikari saliendo de la habitación, seguida de Hinata, Sasuke y yo. Ya afuera, yo me detengo y miro la casa.

-¿Qué pasara con Naoko-san? – Pregunto

-Se despertara y cuando no nos encuentre…. – Dice Hikari – Pensara que fue un sueño

-……….- No contesto

-Vamos – Vuelve a hablar Hikari, empezando a caminar

Nosotros la seguimos y nos detenemos en el parque, en donde llegamos. Hikari se pone frente a nosotros, junta las manos y cierra los ojos. Después unos minutos abre los ojos, mostrándose de color rojo y después, de entre sus manos, sale la misma luz, que la vez pasada, logrando que cerrara los ojos.

Cuando abro los ojos, y veo todo árboles alrededor, me siento y veo a Hikari, Sasuke y Hinata desmayados, cerca de mí. Me levanto y miro alrededor y es el bosque en donde estuvimos, antes de que Hikari hiciera esa técnica.

-Estamos de vuelta – Dije

Continuara

**Se que las cosas van muy rapido, pero si las hago, como deberia ser, tardaria mucho en terminar. Les aviso, para lo que quieran leer, que en los proximos capitulos van ser rellenos, pero la principal va a ser Hinata.**

**Sayo**


	14. Time

**POV Sasuke**

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, que era iluminada con el característico color anaranjado del atardecer. Miro hacia mi cama y veo a Hikari aun durmiendo. Me pregunto cuándo tiempo seguirá durmiendo, dirijo mi mirada hacia la gran ventana y recuerdo como termine en la situación de tener que cuidar a Hikari y que está este durmiendo en mi cama

_FLASH BACK_

Después de ser cegado por esa fuerte luz, abrí mis ojos y me encontré tirado en el pasto del bosque en donde siempre entreno, cuando me levante vi a Hinata y Hikari desmayadas en el suelo, pero a Gaara no lo veo por ninguna parte. Mire hacia todos lados buscándolo y en ese momento sentí unas pisadas detrás mío. Cuando me di la vuelta me encontré a Gaara.

-Volvimos-Fue lo primero que me dijo

Cuando iba a contestarle, escuchamos a Hinata quejándose, dirijo mi mirada hacia ella y la encuentro sentada frotándose la cabeza, como si esta le doliera. Me acerque y le pregunte

-¿Estás bien? – Ella dirige su mirada hacia mí

-Si – Fue su única contestación, para después mirar alrededor y decir – ¿Volvimos?

-Si – Respondo seguro

-Que bueno – La escucho aliviada

Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo, Hinata se levanto y se acerco a Hikari, que aun seguía desmayada, la zarandeo un poco. Mientras yo dirijo mi mirada a Gaara

-Me pregunto ¿cuánto tiempo paso? – Pregunto mas para mí que para Gaara, pero aun así este me contesta

-Yo también tengo esa duda – dice pensativo- lo mejor será ir a averiguar, ya que si estuvimos mucho tiempo fuera, seguro que alguien nos esté buscando.

-Mas que seguro – Respondo, pensando en Naruto y en Sakura.

-¡Hikari! – Escucho a Hinata hablar fuerte, miramos hacia ella y vemos que Hikari aun no despierta. Gaara se acerca rápido y revisa su pulso

-Está bien – Nos asegura – seguro que utilizo mucha energía y se canso. Lo mejor será llevarla a su casa.

-Si – Respondo – pero ¿alguien sabe donde vive?

-Yo – Responde Hinata – Queda al frente de Ichiraku

-Entonces vayamos hacia allá – Dice Gaara, subiendo a Hikari a su espalda.

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia el departamento de Hikari, pero por una extraña razón no nos topamos con nadie conocido, como para preguntarle cuando había pasado, desde que nos fuimos.

Llegamos a su casa, que como Hinata dijo, se encontraba al frente de ichiraku. Pero lo más extraño fue que Naruto no estaba ahí, restándole importancia, mire hacia la puerta de la casa de Hikari y sentí como algo extraño, como que mi instinto me decía que no entrara.

-No la encuentro – Escucho a Hinata

-¿Estás segura que la guardo en su bolsillo? – Pregunto Gaara.

Gaara sostenía el cuerpo de Hikari, mientras Hinata buscaba las llaves para poder entrar.

-Estoy segura – Responde Hinata buscando – Esta maña….o bueno antes de que nos fuéramos, vi como ella lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

Gaara la miro con duda, como si pensara que fuera posible que se olvidara, aunque eso no era nada imposible, ya que estuvimos mucho tiempo en otro lugar.

-¡Aquí esta! – Grita Hinata, levantando su mano con las llaves. "al fin" pensé.

Hinata se acerco a la puerta, puso a llave en la cerradura, esperamos a que abra la puerta, pero esta no se abría. Mire a Hinata y la vi fruncir el seño. Lo intento otra vez y no pudo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Gaara

-No puedo abrir – Dice Hinata sacando la llave y mirándola de cerca, como si intentara ver si estaba rota o algo. – Qué extraño – Dice después de revisarla minuciosamente e intentando otra vez.

Mire fijamente como Hinata intentaba abrirla, después de un rato Gaara me habla.

-Sasuke, sostén a Hikari, yo intentare abrirla – Dice mientras me pasa a Hikari.

La sostengo en mis brazos y en ese momento sentí una extraña presencia al lado mío, y por mi mirada periférica vi como a una anciana que tenía una sonrisa grande. Miro hacia donde estaba esa anciana y no veo a nadie. En ese momento escuche una voz "Yo que tú me voy", mire a Gaara y veo que aun no pueden abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué les parece si la llevamos a mi casa? – Ambos me miran como si hubiera dicho al extraño. Después de un rato Hinata habla.

-Me parece una buena idea – Dice mirando a Gaara.

-Bueno – Dice estirando los brazos hacia mí, yo lo mira extrañado – Yo llevare a Hikari – Dice mirándome. Yo le pase a Hikari y empiezo a caminar hacia mi casa. En todo el trayecto no dijimos ni una palabra, me di la vuelta para verlo y vi a Hinata que miraba hacia atrás

-¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto, haciendo que me mire.

-Mmm….Nada- dice con una sonrisa, pero me pareció que era falsa.

Pensé que tal vez solo era mi imaginación y continúe caminando. Llegamos a mi casa y pusimos a Hikari en mi cama. Hinata la acomodo mientras Gaara y yo estábamos en el living.

-Yo iré a ver cómo están mis hermanos – Me dice –Vendré a ver a Hikari, cuando me desocupe.

-Está bien – Respondo

-Yo también me tengo que ir – Escucho a Hinata, que se acercaba a nosotros – Necesito hacer algo.

-Entonces, me quedo yo cuidando a Hikari – Digo como si no fuera obvio la cosa

-Bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos – Dice Gaara, ignorando lo que dije.

-Cuida bien de Hikari – La escucho decir a Hinata, justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me quedo solo en el living, con un sentimiento de inquietud, el cual preferí ignorar.

-Yo no quiero cuidarla – Digo al aire, seguro que nadie me escuchara, pero que me alivio un poco.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

La miro a Hikari, mientras me pregunto que estarán haciendo los otros dos

**POV Gaara**

Estoy sentado en unos de los sillones de la casa de Hikari, miro los papeles que tengo en las piernas, aun me siento confundido y en ese momento recordé que tengo que ir a ver a Hikari. Con ese pensamiento me levante y les dije a mis hermanos que ya volvía. Salí y empecé a caminar hacia la casa de Sasuke.

_FLASH BACK_

-Yo iré a ver cómo están mis hermanos – Le digo a Sasuke–Vendré a ver a Hikari, cuando me desocupe.

-Está bien – Responde con indiferencia

-Yo también me tengo que ir – Escucho a Hinata hablar – Necesito hacer algo.

-Entonces, me quedo yo cuidando a Hikari – Dice Sasuke, como si no quisiera.

Lo miro, pero prefiero ignorarlo. Ademas que no hay nadie más que se pueda quedar con Hikari

-Bien, entonces nosotros nos vamos – Digo, mirando a Sasuke y después a Hinata.

Los dos caminamos hacia la puerta

-Cuida bien de Hikari – Dice Hinata antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? – Le pregunto

-A mi casa, debo hacer algo ahí – Me responde mirando al frente

-Ya veo – Respondo

Caminamos hasta la entrada del barrio Uchiha, ahí Hinata se despide y me dice que cuando pueda, irá a ver a Hikari. Yo le contesto lo mismo y nos separamos. Continúo caminando hacia la torre, en busca de mis hermanos. Cuando llego allí, me encuentro con Shizune-san.

-Hola Shizune-san – La Saludo

-Hola Kazelage-sama – Me respondo con una reverencia

-Tanto tiempo – Digo, esperando que me responda que mis hermanos me estaban buscando, ya que me perdi mucho tiempo, pero su contestación fue muy diferente.

-¿Tanto tiempo? – Me pregunta con incertidumbre en su rostro – Si nos vimos hace unas horas

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto ahora yo con incertidumbre

-Sí, usted llego esta mañana – Me responde como si fuera algo obvio – De eso deben haber pasado unas 14 horas

La miro confundido, como intentando procesar lo que me dijo. Si yo llegue esa mañana, eso quiere decir que es el mismo día que nosotros nos fuimos, entonces nadie noto que nosotros faltamos. Bueno eso me alivio, ya que no hize preocupar a mis hermanos. Lo que me recuerda que ahora recuerdo bien porque estaba yo con Hikari. Eso quiere decir que mis hermanos deben estar buscándonos.

-Kazekage-sama – Shizune-san me habla - ¿Le sucede algo?

-Eh..no..nada- Le respondo inseguro, para después agregar

-¿Seguro? – Me pregunta – Yo lo veo raro

-No es nada Shizune-san, es solo que olvide que la salude esta mañana cuando llegue – Le digo – Ya sabe lo cansador que es el viaje

-Ah…ya veo – Me responde no muy convencida con lo que le dije

-Bueno yo tengo que ir a buscar a mis hermanos – Le digo cambiando de tema – Hasta luego

-Hasta luego- Me dice

Empecé a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de llegar a esta, escucho la voz de Shizune-san llamándome, me doy la vuelta y veo que se acerca hacia mí.

-Cierto, me había olvidado, hace unos minutos vinieron sus hermanos

-¿Y le dijeron algo?- Le pregunto

-Sí, ellos lo buscaban a usted – Comenzó - para que le diga donde se van a quedar, así dejaban sus equipajes allí. Como usted no estaba aquí les di la dirección de la casa de Hikari-sama

-Gracias –Le digo, para después empezar a caminar en dirección a casa de Hikari

Camino tranquilo hacia la casa de Hikari, ya que sabía en donde se encontraba. Solo en ese momento me di cuenta de algo, si mis hermanos llegaban, encontrarían la puerta cerrada y lo más seguro que se fueran a otro lado. Empiezo a correr y no tarde mucho en llagar a su casa. Rece porque mis hermanos estuvieran ahí.

Subí las escaleras y veo la puerta de la casa de Hikari abierta, extrañado entro a la casa. Me encuentro en el living, pero este estaba hecho un desastre, todas las cosas están tiradas por todas partes, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por dentro de la casa. El sillón estaba patas para arriba, las sillas también. Continúe caminando hasta un pasillo que llevaba a otras habitaciones. Escuche un ruido proveniente de la segunda puerta. Empecé a caminar hacia allí con cautela, pensando que se trataría de un ladrón. Abrí la puerta y sentí un viento rozándome la cara, miro y veo a Temari con su abanico y a Kankuro preparado con su marioneta.

-Ahh… es Gaara – Dice Temari, bajando su abanico, seguido de Kankuro

-Gaara, que susto me diste –Me dice Kankuro

-El que me dieron ustedes- Les digo serio- ¿Pero como entraron? – Le pregunto recordando que nosotros no pudimos

-La puerta estaba abierta – Me responde Temari con tranquilidad –Nos pareció extraño que estuviera abierta, pensamos que estabas aquí con la princesa del viento. Pero cuando entramos encontramos toda la casa hecha un desastre, vinimos aquí por que escuchamos ruidos.

Solo en ese momento miro alrededor, era una habitación, pero la cama estaba desecha, la ropa estaba afuera del armario, las ventanas estaban abiertas. Todo estaba igual que el living. Me pregunte que habrá pasado. Me salió la duda de si habrá sido un ladron.

-Qué extraño – Digo yo

-¿Por qué? - Me pregunta Kankuro

-Nosotros vinimos hace media hora, pero no pudimos entrar – Les cuento

-Entonces es muy raro – dice Temari – Ahora ¿donde está la princesa del Viento?, pensé que estaba contigo – Me dice mirando detrás de mi, como buscando a Hikari

-Eh…ella se desmayo y como no pudimos entrar aquí, la llevamos a casa de Sasuke – Les miento, dudo que me crean si les contara la verdad

-¿De Sasuke? – Me miran confundidos los dos

-Sí, ella estaba con él y con Hinata cuando la llamaron, para que me muestre la habitaciones que nosotros vamos a ocupar – Les cuento, esperanzado que no pregunten mas

-Ya veo – Dice Temari – Pero será mejor que arreglemos este lugar, sería malo que cuando ella llegue se encuentre con este desastre, además que se desmayo, eso es preocupante

-¿Por qué? – Le pregunto

-Bueno, porque según yo sé ella está enferma – Me responde recogiendo algo de ropa

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Le pregunto

-Estoy segura que te di un informe sobre ella y su pueblo – Me dice mirándome – Pensé que ya lo habías leído

Recuerdo que Temari me dio unos papeles, los cuales no pude leer. Uno de esos eran los informes sobre Hikari.

-¿Tu los trajiste? – Le pregunte

-Sí, los debo tener con mis cosas – Me dice – Pero antes que los vayas a leer ayúdanos a poner la cosas en su lugar.

Empezamos a acomodar las cosas, Kankuro y yo en el living y la cocina, ya que fuimos echados de la habitación por Temari, después que Kankuro agarrara por error la ropa interior de Hikari. En ese momento sentí un alivio de que no haya sido el que la haya encontrado, si no Kankuro. Así estuvimos toda la tarde arreglando el lugar, terminamos cuando estaba atardeciendo. En ese momento le pedí a Temari que me pase el informe de Hikari.

Ella trajo unas hojas. La primera decía en letras grandes "Hikari Yagami, Princesa del viento", la segunda hoja tenía sus datos, los cuales decían que ella era un año menor que yo, que era hija de un señor feudal, llamado "Yagami Shuji" y su madre "Yagami Kaede". Ambos de un pueblo de la nación de Viento, llamado "Yami", mire de vuelta el nombre y recordé que ahí es en donde estuvimos perdidos. En la tercera hoja venían adjunto unas fotos, esas eran la de Hikari y la de sus padres, mire a su padre y recordé el hombre que vimos con Hikari, solo que este está más viejo. La cuarta hoja era un informe sobre la razón de la visita de Hikari.

En el escrito decía que el pueblo de Hikari estaba en graves problemas, que venía a Konoha para tener aliados, me pregunte por que fueron con Konoha y no con Suna, ya que ambos son de la Nación del Viento. Pero ahí decía que Hikari ya había ido a Suna y el pedido fue aceptado. Eso me extraño, ya que yo no la recuerdo, le pregunte a Temari y ella me contesto que Hikari no había ido a Suna, sino otra persona y que los ancianos le habían dado el aprobado, ya que yo no me encontraba en esos momentos, eso me hizo entender por que no recordaba nada de esto. Después decía que Yagami Shuji había muerto hace unos 10 años, eso sería cuando Hikari tendría unos 5 años. Seguí leyendo, lo demás era más sobre los problemas económicos y políticos que vivía el pueblo de Hikari. Al final decía algo más sobre Hikari.

-Yagami Hikari, se encuentra enferma…- Digo en un susurro, mientras siento como mi boca se seca-, los medicos le diagnosticaron...

FIN FLAH BACK

Me detuve en seco, frente a la casa de Sasuke. Ahora como me comportare frente a Hikari, después de haberme enterado de lo que ella sufre. Realmente no se qué hacer, pienso, aun mirando la puerta de Sasuke, dudando de tocar

**POV Hikari**

**-Dudo que viva mucho tiempo – Escucho decir al médico a mi madre, mientras yo estoy escondida detrás de la puerta **

**-¿Y ustedes no pueden hacer nada? – Le pregunta Hiro-kun**

**-Disculpe, pero realmente no podemos hacer nada por ella…-Dijo el doctor mirando a mi madre- Lo único que nos queda es mantenerla con vida lo mas que podamos**

**-Era más que seguro que le pasara eso – Escucho a mi madre – Ella esta maldita…**

Abro mis ojos de golpe, el sueño que tuve no me gusto para nada. Pero de eso ya había pasado un año

-No… me queda mucho tiempo… – Digo a la oscuridad que me envuelve – Debo apurarme…


End file.
